Mi joven amo, Sebastian Phantomhive
by Silenciosa
Summary: "Este amor, su amor, era uno del que no tenía cabida tras las doradas puertas del Reino de los Cielos ni tampoco en las entrañas mohosas del Averno; un amor lacerioso y puro al mismo tiempo, hermoso y aterrador; la idílica visión de una sutil rosa de pétalos rojos recubierta por afiladas y venenosas espinas." [Unilateral Madame Red x Vincent Phantomhive] & [2CielTheory]
1. Chapter 1

**Mi joven amo, Sebastian Phantomhive.**

**by _Silenciosa_**

**Disclaimer: ****_:_**_ No me pertenece Kuroshitsuji, por supuesto. Todo lo que escribo lo hago sin ánimo de lucro, solo para el disfrute de mi maldita imaginación y la de aquellos que me leen, nada más._

**Advertencias: **Referencias a hipótesis y _spoilers_ referentes al manga.

* * *

«No intentes enterrar el dolor; se extenderá a través de la tierra bajo tus pies; se filtrará en el agua que hayas de beber y te envenenará la sangre. Las heridas se cierran, pero siempre quedan cicatrices más o menos visibles que volverán a molestar cuando cambie el tiempo, recordándote en la piel su existencia y con ella, el golpe que las originó. Y el recuerdo del golpe afectará a decisiones futuras, creará miedos inútiles y tristezas arrastradas, y tú crecerás como una criatura apagada.»

Fragmento extraído de_ Beatriz y los cuerpos celestes_, por Lucía Etxebarría.

**†††† † ††††**

Rojo carmesí.

Angelina quedó conmocionada, resquebrajada su garganta por gritos de dolor, nada más hubo contemplado el ardiente color que teñía sus huesudas y blanquecinas piernas. Las sirvientas corrían a su alrededor, en torno a la enorme cama, con baldes de agua limpia y sábanas blancas. La partera seguía entre sus piernas hurgándola como si solo fuese un agujero obstruido que debía destupir antes de que la hemorragia se la llevara al otro mundo.

Y allí estaba _ese hombre,_ observándola sin tan siquiera demostrar algo en el semblante. Angelina alzó una mano temblorosa hacia él con la esperanza de que la tomara.

—Vincent —lo llamó de nuevo, ya apenas sin voz—. Vincent, tome mi mano. En el nombre de Dios, lo suplico.

El conde Phantomhive no se movió ni un ápice. Permaneció de pie y con los brazos cruzados, junto a la ventana, acompañado por un hombre vestido completamente de negro que, al parecer, nadie más en la habitación advertía su presencia, salvo ellos. Angelina desconocía quién era este hombre. Cubierto su rostro entre una mata espesa de cabellos canosos como la mortecina luz de la luna, era imposible saber si la miraba o no.

El rojo siguió emergiendo lentamente de ella, de entre sus piernas, durante toda la noche.

†††††††††

Al amparo de los primeros albores diurnos, cuando en las calles los perros abandonaban su lar y los vagabundos sus cajas de cartón, las inútiles oraciones de Angelina ascendían al cielo, suplicando por unos minutos más de vida. Mientras, en el sucio y neblinoso Londres los piadosos habitantes comenzaban otro frío día de diciembre con preces a Dios para concluir con la vicisitud de que les concediera a cada cual el merecido pan de cada día. La capa de nieve en las afueras de la ciudad se prolongaba y semejaba una sábana blanca para los niños; llena de arrugas como cuevas ocultas, en las que, a pesar del riesgo, las alimañas se ocultaban. A través de colinas blancas y árboles de ramas desnudas, el curso del río Támesis todavía no había congelado del todo y, denso como la resina recién sesgada, bordeaba la tierra con desencuentros teñidos por la contaminación humana y el propio devenir moderno.

Esta es la imagen del próspero Londres industrial, un gran mercado de compraventa, de hombres, mujeres y niños que se venden, muertos de hambre, a cambio de un puñado de monedas; el campesino —el que otorgaba desde tiempos inmemoriales vida a la tierra— ya no era nadie en la sociedad. La tierra había sido medida y repartida entre los más ricos, ni a Dios ni al Diablo les perteneció nada. Hectáreas y parcelas distribuidas en herencias eran la tierra la medida de todo; todo subdividido, vallado, en estado silvestre de súbito estéril entre mansiones lujosas construidas a las afueras. El comerciante, ahora llamado burgués, aspiraba a más vanidad mezclándose con rancias familias nobles a fin de alcanzar algún título nobiliario. Religiosos y jueces ponían precio a su dignidad. Para sobrevivir, había que apestar a libras esterlinas.

La vida seguía en Londres con vistas a un futuro a pesar de haber sido levantado —al igual que la vieja Roma— sobre cimientos hechos a base de sangre y muerte. Cuanto mayor sea el dolor en el que se ha alzado una ciudad, mayor será el mal que se cernirá sobre ella.

Así transcurría el tiempo con la llegada del amanecer, lento y sin piedad, ajeno a las súplicas de la pequeña Angelina. Por mucho que gritara, nadie podría escuchar su lamento. Los habitantes ricos paseaban por las estrechas calles, esbozando una falsa sonrisa, saludando a los de su rango en un interminable intercambio de mentiras y conspiraciones, mientras que los pobres solo podían limitarse a escoger dos simples acciones, servir o morir.

Las gruesas paredes de la segunda mansión Phantomhive instalada en la urbe amortiguaban su última oración entre jadeos de dolor, cual vetusto maleficio, debilitando la estridencia de su voz, pero en ese preciso instante en que parecía difuminarse su alma con el aire, comenzó a intensificarse y proliferar el dolor de su vientre, empañando las sábanas en otro embate de rojo profundo, símbolo del sacrificio hecho por amor. Empujó una vez más lo mejor que pudo hasta sentir que sus fuerzas comenzaban a dejarla.

Este amor, su amor, era uno del que no tenía cabida tras las doradas puertas del Reino de los Cielos ni tampoco en las entrañas mohosas del Averno; un amor lacerioso y puro al mismo tiempo, hermoso y aterrador; la idílica visión de una sutil rosa de pétalos rojos recubierta por afiladas y venenosas espinas. A la vista de todos los presentes, sus oraciones eran desoídas, invitadas en el encantamiento de lo invisible y a no ser más que el eco de un objeto. Sin voluntad, había sido usada como un mero recipiente, el cual acogía lo más valioso que podía poseer el joven conde. Ella no era más que una malograda vasija de barro en cuyo interior guardaba una piedra preciosa. Vincent esperaba que este ansiado tesoro fuese sacado de la vasija estrecha, aunque tuviera que exigir que la rompiesen en mil pedazos a fin de conseguirlo.

Angelina quedó después en silencio, sin dejar de remitir el dolor y la afluencia de sangre de su interior, esperando ser respondida por la benevolencia del Altísimo. Agudizó los oídos y sonrió jadeante al escuchar el fuerte llanto de un bebé y decir de la partera que había dado a luz un varón. Pensó en lo inmensamente feliz que sería su querida hermana en cuanto lo viera.

Cortado el cordón umbilical, el niño fue envuelto en una manta gruesa para cobijarlo del frío. El sacerdote que trabajaba para la noble familia le colocó al bebé una pequeña cadena de filigrana de oro en la que pendía una pequeña cruz. El recién nacido fue entregado a su progenitor. Nadie de los presentes pareció interesarles en ese instante la salud de la debilitada madre.

—Dejadme sostenerlo entre mis brazos unos segundos. Es..., es mi bebé. —Al no ser correspondida su petición, Angelina intentó a duras penas incorporarse de la cama para ir en pos del bebé que había salido de sus entrañas. No lo logró y comenzó a llorar en silencio. Un nuevo ramalazo de dolor la derrumbó por completo—. ¡Es mi...!

Ella supo que el recién nacido nunca sería suyo. Desde que decidió acceder al _pacto_ y convertirse en el ansiado _juguete_ de su amado conde, sabía que tarde o temprano esto ocurriría. No sería ella la madre del pequeño, y lo peor de todo era que pronto ni siquiera lo sabría.

†††††††††

—Rachel no puede tener hijos.

Angelina bajó la mirada y la clavó en el suelo. Si estar en presencia del apuesto Phantomhive en su despacho y a solas ya le provocaba un incontrolable nerviosismo, que _ese hombre_ le hiciera conocer tal funesta noticia no le produjo otra cosa sino un fuerte estado de _shock._ Nadie mejor que Angelina sabía el deseo de su querida hermana por tener al menos un hijo y perpetuar así el apellido de la familia de su esposo.

Vincent era el único hijo varón y en él recaía el destino de los Phantomhive. Según había escuchado en las típicas tertulias sacadas durante las ceremonias de la _temporada_ _alta_, el antiguo conde Phantomhive fue realmente una mujer. La condesa Claudia Phantomhive nunca pasó por el altar. En cambio, sí tuvo una hija de una relación amorosa que ni las más chismosas y emplumadas damas del alto círculo social pudieron conocer con detalles. De este primer embarazo, la condesa tuvo una hija, Francis Phantomhive. Años más tarde, en 1851, e igual de soltera que antaño, Claudia dio a luz a Vincent Phantomhive, el cual se convertiría en el heredero titular de la familia. En 1866, Claudia Phantomhive murió inesperadamente. A Vincent le fue heredado el título nobiliario de su madre siendo todavía un adolescente.

Fue en 1874 cuando Angelina Durless, de quince años, vio por primera vez al conde Phantomhive en la mansión de sus padres. Un par de meses más tarde su hermana mayor, Rachel Durless, contrajo matrimonio con con aquel joven atractivo e influyente del que Angelina se había enamorado perdidamente.

Al cabo de unos meses tras el casamiento, Angelina paseaba por el jardín de la mansión de sus padres en actitud concentrada. Hacía varios días que el ánimo de Rachel había decaído hasta el punto de adoptar una aptitud apesadumbrada y nerviosa. Angelina también se había fijado en que su hermana hablaba más con Francis que con ella, apartándola de sus conversaciones discretas como si estuvieran tratando un tema tabú en el que no podía intervenir. Que pensaran que ella era una cría le molestaba; tenía dieciséis, ya no era ninguna niña.

En tanto que vagaba sin sentido por entre los setos del jardín, dio con el banco en el que había tenido su primera conversación con su cuñado. Casi perdió la consciencia cuando se dio cuenta de que allí estaba sentado, en carne y hueso, el mismísimo conde Phantomhive, quien por lo visto había venido para hablar con su padre sobre asuntos de negocios.

Haciendo uso de su impecable sonrisa, la invitó a compartir asiento y ella aceptó. Angelina quiso que la tierra se la tragara cuando, en el mismo banco en que hablaron a solas por primera vez, Vincent le declaró que deseaba tener una conversación, en otro momento y a solas con ella, sobre un tema muy importante y sin que nadie de la familia lo supiera. Acordaron verse al día siguiente y se despidieron con un respetuoso saludo. La inocencia de Angelina le hizo pensar que Vincent estaría probablemente preparando algún tipo de fiesta sorpresa para levantar el ánimo de su querida hermana.

Por esa razón y por una más fuerte, por amor, Angelina aceptó la invitación. Llegó el día y, mientras Francis acompañaba a Rachel a la mansión de un doctor de renombre amigo de la familia, Angelina marchó con máxima discreción hacia la mansión Phantomhive a sabiendas de que el conde estaría esperándola. Nadie supo de ese encuentro para nada fortuito, y Angelina lo aceptó como el cactus que en el desierto recibe del cielo una mísera gota de lluvia.

—Rachel no puede tener hijos. —Un punzante dolor se clavó justo en el medio del pecho. Esto era lo que le había dado a conocer el conde; el motivo por el cual había concertado un encuentro con ella. Hecho que no se esperó y que auguraba desgracia y pesar en el noble corazón de su hermana mayor.

Durante un largo momento de estupefacción, con la mirada gacha, lo primero que pensó era el extraño actuar que había tenido su hermana Rachel en las últimas semanas, así como sus largas charlas con Francis y en las que no la permitían participar. No cabía duda de que esa era la causa que había generado aquel angustioso cambio emocional en Rachel. Luego no pudo pensar nada en absoluto. El temblor en su cuerpo desapareció, sustituido por el demencial aflujo de sangre que le inundó el cerebro. Sintió calor y luego frío. El aire a su alrededor se espesó hasta enrarecer el ambiente.

La puerta pesada de roble estaba cerrada tras ella, dejando fuera el resto del mundo.

Las ventanas del despacho del conde daban al frente, con vistas sobre el espléndido jardín trasero. El sol todavía intenso entraba directamente a raudales por los cristales de las ventanas y dibujaba rectángulos perfectos de cálida claridad en la enorme alfombra de Samarkanda, decorada con flores estilizadas y figuraciones geométricas sobre una base rojiza y bordeada por los cuatro tramos con un tono jaspeado.

Vincent Phantomhive permanecía al alcance de dicha luz que chocaba a sus espaldas y proyectaba su sombra en el suelo generando una relativa oscuridad. Tenía las manos apoyadas en el escritorio de caoba que había detrás de él y las largas piernas cruzadas en los tobillos. A despensas de esta oscuridad proyectada a contraluz en el conde, Angelina lo veía con claridad, como si un Apolo pintado por un artista del Renacimiento hubiera salido de un lienzo, vestido con ropas hechas a medida por una de las mejores sastrerías de Savile Bow y venido para presentarse ante ella.

Angelina intentó recuperar el control de sí misma. Se obligó a alzar el rostro en un intento de recuperar el decoro digno de una dama, y cruzó el despacho; bajo sus pies, la alfombra amortiguaba el sonido de sus pisadas. Fue directamente hasta él para demostrarle, o demostrarse tal vez a sí misma, que podía controlar dignamente sus emociones. Pero le era imposible. Vincent tenía poder sobre ella, un poder mucho mayor que el que le confería cualquier ley, bien sea religiosa o cívica.

Aunque alcanzara el estandarizado metro sesenta y cinco de altura, Angelina no era muy alta. Se vio obligada a inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar al conde a la cara, situada a un buen puñado de centímetros más arriba. Lo miró carente de sagacidad, de manera ingenua, más preocupada por el devenir de su querida hermana que su encuentro con el conde. Los ojos de Vincent eran de un castaño muy desvaído, resinoso, como el ámbar traído del báltico ruso. Desde esa respetuosa distancia que mantenían, Angelina percibió su sutil perfume a sándalo y cítricos, un aroma que tiempo atrás había equiparado a la felicidad, y ahora al desamor. No llevaba la chaqueta puesta, por lo que era visible su camisa de fina batista, que lo envolvía amorosamente, acariciando hombros y brazos.

—Sé que ama a su hermana, milady, pero solo Dios sabe hasta qué punto sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella y por su felicidad —le dijo mirándola a los ojos, sin vacilar—. Así que iré al grano; la he hecho venir hasta aquí para que fijemos condiciones.

—¿Con-..., condiciones? —Angelina balbuceó insegura, nerviosa, muy torpe.

—Necesito un heredero. —Vincent se apartó del escritorio para quedar frente a frente—. ¿Sabe, querida? Yo bien podría adoptar a un bebé, uno de los tantos que acaba muriendo tirado en un basurero del East End porque su madre no puede hacerse cargo de él. Sin embargo, aquí lo que priva es la sangre, con lo cual esta es una opción que he de descartar. Tal y como preveo las circunstancias, me he visto obligado a tomar una terrible decisión que será crucial en cuanto se la haga saber —continuó, diciendo.

Angelina palideció y quedó paralizada. Sintió por primera vez cómo el conde estaba empezando a urdir sobre ella una enredadera de espinas. Esto trajo con ello cantidades enormes de incertidumbre... y deseo a su ávido corazón adolescente. ¿Por qué se sentía así? No lo sabía, pero Vincent estaba ahí, los dos solos, y tan cerca que sobrepasaba lo estrictamente formal.

—¿Piensa anular su matrimonio con mi hermana?

Vincent asintió con la mirada en un escueto abrir y cerrar de párpados.

—La función de una esposa es proporcionar hijos, así lo estipula la ley desde hace milenios. Al no poder Rachel dármelos, como hombre me veo en el derecho de separarme y contraer matrimonio con cualquier otra dama de distinguida familia; los Durless no sois ni de lejos la única familia influyente en este país. Aparte no creo conveniente mencionar la imagen que daría una mujer de alta alcurnia divorciada y estéril ante los ojos de la sociedad.

Si eso ocurriera, si el conde Phantomhive estuviese dispuesto a abandonar a su querida Rachel, no habría ningún tipo de futuro para ella, solo desgracia y soledad. Las mujeres que no podían dar hijos eran mal vistas, como si su incapacidad reproductora fuese un pecado. Las sagradas escrituras promulgaban que el don de dar la vida era fruto de la voluntad creadora de Dios, mientras que la esterilidad era producto del Mal, un castigo. Incluso, Angelina temía por la posición que adoptarían sus propios padres al respecto.

—Cabría la posibilidad de que yo desestime el divorcio si decidiera ayudarme, milady.

—¿Y qué podría hacer yo al respecto? —preguntó en latente estado de agitación.

—Le pido que tengamos un hijo. Esta sería la única manera de que yo no abandone a su hermana.

—Pero... —Angelina balbuceó. Deseó que en aquel instante su rostro quedase parcialmente cubierto por su antiguo fleco. Había perdido nuevamente toda confianza en ella; Vincent se la otorgó y se la estaba arrebatando sin medir el efecto que tendrían sus actos. Quería ocultar lo vergonzoso de su actitud, el albergar amor por su cuñado.

—Le prometo que ninguna _persona_ lo sabrá. El niño no será denigrado cual bastardo, él será visto como el hijo legítimo de mi esposa. —Le explicó Vincent en un susurro, como si él quisiera responder a las preguntas que más falta hacían—. En su debido momento ni siquiera recordará haberlo tenido, cuñada. Confíe en mí si le digo que cuento con los _medios_ necesarios para conseguir esto. Para el niño será su amada tía, y nada más.

Aún un sinfín de cuestiones pasaban como fogonazos por la cabeza de Angelina. Aquella lucha interna fue frenada al instante cuando Vincent la tomó de las manos y se le acercó hasta el punto de sentir su hermoso rostro descender y alcanzar la altura del suyo, quedando separados a la sazón de pocos centímetros.

—Piense, querida, que le estaría entregando a su hermana la demostración más grande del amor que siente por ella. De la decisión que ahora tome dependerá su felicidad.

De los bonitos ojos rubí de Angelina emergieron lágrimas que resbalaron por su rostro.

Ella asintió y respondió con un mero «sí». Cerró los ojos, sintiendo la calidez de unos labios besar sus lágrimas.

El contacto hizo que el amor que Angelina sentía se pudriera hasta el punto de convertirse en algo grotesco a ojos de Dios. La virtud se convirtió en pasión y Angelina supo que no podía ni quería escapar de ella.

†††††††††

Vincent acunó a su retoño esbozando al mismo tiempo una sincera sonrisa paternal que nunca creyó tener. Finalmente, por muy alto que había sido el precio, tenía un sucesor. Un sano hijo varón le sucedería cuando la edad o la imprevista llegada de la muerte lo apartaran de este mundo. El destino de la familia Phantomhive ya no dependía de él, sino de este bebé quejumbroso que no cesaba con su primer llanto. Lo contempló con devoción, como su más venerada riqueza. El pequeño tenía el mismo rostro que la hermana pequeña de su esposa; delicadamente ovalado y lleno de expresión, la cual se dejaba entrever en la intensidad de aquel par de ojos grises típicos de bebé, muy claros, que muy posiblemente acabarían siendo azules. Vincent se preguntó a quién diablos podría sacar dicho color, aunque luego pensó en que lo heredó de los Durless, o incluso, de su difunta madre, Claudia Phantomhive. Al fin y al cabo, el bebé portaba los genes recesivos típicos de ambas familias. Lamentó que el pequeño no heredase el hermoso mirar rubí de su madre. Tal vez desear algo así solo acarrearía problemas en el futuro. Lo mejor que le podía ocurrir era que el bebé tuviese los ojos azules, así sería comparado con Rachel.

Había decidido comprar una mansión en la ciudad desde que Angelina quedó encinta y bajo el mayor secretismo posible. La chica permaneció encerrada allí durante los ocho meses de gestación. Había comprado esta residencia para mantener a Angelina apartada de su hermana. Tal y como le había pedido, Angelina mintió diciendo a su familia que había sido invitada por una fiel amiga a pasar una temporada en Rennes, Bretaña. Esta amiga suya existía y Vincent se las había arreglado para que esta, así como su familia, se prestaran a participar en el macabro juego de la mentira.

—Conduce, Señor, al renacimiento espiritual a este hijo tuyo. —El sacerdote extendió la señal de la cruz sobre la frente del lloroso recién nacido haciendo uso de varias gotas de agua bendita—. Cuyo espíritu responderá por el nombre de...

—Ciel —respondió enseguida Vincent—. Ciel Phantomhive.

—Ciel Phantomhive, al bautismo por la fe de la Iglesia, a fin de que alcance la vida eterna. Por Jesucristo, nuestro Señor.

—Amén —susurró Vincent para alzar la vista y notar que la figura oscura no había dejado de observarle desde una esquina de la habitación, quien había aparcado su típica sonrisa sardónica.

Otro grito de dolor hizo que pusiera atención a la joven que aún se debatía, entre la vida y la muerte, sobre una cama empapada de sangre. Con su amado Ciel cargado cariñosamente en sus brazos, Vincent se aproximó y se colocó al lado de la partera quienes, asombrados, hallaron otra cabecita asomando ensangrentada por entre las piernas de la muchacha.

**†††† † ††††**

* * *

**Fin capítulo I.**

Este pequeño fic fue un regalo para mi mejor amiga en estas pasadas fechas, que ama hasta la médula _Kuroshitsuji_ desde hace años (y súper fan de Grell, además)_._ Digamos que es un compendio de esas teorías que andan vagando por el _fandom._ Aprovechando estas vacaciones me he leído con ella, de un tirón, todo el manga y hemos hablado sobre todos estos temas. Ni qué decir que junto a Sebastian, mi otro personaje favorito es Angelina, no la ostentosa Madame Red, sino esa Angelina poco arreglada que lee un libro en el jardín y que vuelve la cabeza con aquel flequillo tapándole la cara y que tanto me recordó al protagonista. Y la intensidad de su mirada, sobre todo.

Como he dicho, es todo una suposición, las cual me tomo la licencia de tener un poco de libertad para recrear escenas no canon. Ni siquiera sé si ya habrán tratado este tipo de temas en algún otro fic por Fanfiction, que me imagino que sí. Con lo que he leído y me ha contado mi mejor amiga, he intentado plasmarlo en una historia de dos o tres capítulos que iré publicando en estos días.

Hacer mención a los temas _Civilian_ de Wye Oak y _Seven Devils _de mi querida Florence ya que me han inspirado muchísimo a la hora de escribir el fic.

Un cordial saludo y gracias por leer^^.

Silen.

_Lunes, 26 de Enero de 2015._


	2. Chapter 2

**Mi joven amo, Sebastian Phantomhive.**

**by _Silenciosa_**

**Disclaimer: ****_:_**_ No me pertenece Kuroshitsuji. Todo lo que escribo lo hago por y para el disfrute de mi maldita imaginación y la de aquellos que me leen, nada más._

_**Advertencias: **Referencias a hipótesis y _spoilers_ referentes al manga._

* * *

«Ahora estás en un lugar más oscuro; un lugar que tú has elegido, conmigo como compañía. Yo, un insignificante demonio [...], que he matado a los de tu clase en innumerables ocasiones y que podría matar de nuevo, alegremente, si se me presentase la oportunidad. Piensa en eso. [...] El _otro_ tú, _el_ _inocente_, nunca habría seguido adelante con historias de ejecuciones y masacres al por mayor. [...] No me mires como si no supieras de lo que hablo. Conoces muy bien tus pecados. Sabes las cosas que has querido y lo que habrías llegado a hacer para conseguirlas si hubieses tenido la oportunidad. Eres un pecador y si, por una desafortunada casualidad, perecieses sin haberte enfrentado al dolor que has producido, a la furia que has liberado (y que no has enmendado), es más probable que haya un sitio para ti en el inframundo que en el paraíso.

Menciono esto ahora porque no quiero que pienses que todo esto es algún tipo de juego al que puedes jugar un rato y luego dejarlo y olvidarte.

No lo era al principio y créeme, desde luego que no lo será al final.»

Fragmento extraído de _Demonio de Libro_, por Barker Clive.

**†††† † ††††**

Angelina permaneció aislada en la mansión de la ciudad sin ningún tipo de contacto, excepto el trato profesional con tres sirvientas desconocidas. Vincent ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de visitarla tras dar a luz a los gemelos dos semanas atrás.

Los estragos del embarazo se iban curando lentamente con el decurso de los días. Tenía estrías rojizas alargadas como gusanos amantes de la antropofagia con cadáveres después de haber atravesado las sólidas tapas de un ataúd. Estas cicatrices surcaban horriblemente el vientre y que, poco a poco, iban desapareciendo sin dejar ningún tipo marca. Todavía sus piernas flaqueaban de debilidad si permanecía demasiado tiempo de pie, por lo que se veía a obligada a estar tumbada en la cama, dedicando las horas muertas a escribir cartas a su familia acerca de su ficticia aunque idílica estancia fuera del país.

Otras veces se sentaba en la banqueta de la ventana de su habitación. Desde allí se limitaba a presenciar el decadente paisaje urbano londinense cubierto de nieve y los pocos habitantes en su ir y venir por las calles, ya sea en calesines, a caballo o a pie. La escarcha se cernía sobre las crines de los corceles y las barbas de los hombres, y en mitad del amanecer acaecía el ensordecedor sonido del hielo quebrándose desde los aleros y cornisas de las viviendas, cayendo en peso contra el suelo asfaltado —un sonido que era capaz de hacer que los viandantes saltaran del susto e instintivamente se cubrieran la cabeza con las manos—.

Angelina raramente salía de aquellas cuatro paredes que conformaban su habitación hecha celda; la aturdía vagar por las estancias enormes y vacías de la mansión en un fantasmagórico sinsentido. Se le tenía prohibido pasear por el jardín y, si perdía los nervios con un ataque desenfrenado de ansiedad, las sirvientas no dudaban en inyectarle un sedante, dejándola inconsciente y abandonada en su propio lecho.

Esta era la vida de Angelina después de ofrecerse cual sacrificio al conde Phantomhive.

En la mañana de Nochebuena, Angelina despertó escuchando desde la lejanía el repiqueteo de las campanas de la catedral de Saint Peter situada a pocos kilómetros.

Quedó somnolienta pero sin alcanzar el sueño de nuevo hasta que se despertó del todo cuando los goznes de la puerta gruñeron y entró la sirvienta, sin llamar, como de costumbre. La sirvienta realizó una reverencia desde el umbral e hizo entrar un carrito con el juego de té servido.

—Buen día, mi señora —dijo en tono respetuoso—. He aquí su té Earl Grey de la mañana, servido sin azúcar y sin leche como es de su gusto tomar. Traeré el desayuno en breve para que reponga en fuerzas.

Dicho esto, realizó otra reverencia y desapareció por la puerta sin detenerse siquiera a mirarla nada más le hubo servido el té. Angelina se irguió en la cama, quedando sentada, y sin nada que pudiera expresar en gestos, tomó la taza de té para luego beber un escueto sorbo que solo consiguió arrastrarla en el abrazo desamparado del recuerdo, de la soledad y de la melancolía. Dejó la taza en la bandeja, alzó la vista hacia el fondo de la estancia y pensó en sus bebés, en lo hermoso que sería si los tuviera en sus brazos.

¿Su hermana Rachel ya los tendría con ella, brindándoles un amor que Angelina jamás podría reclamar como suyo? Al parecer, el conde había logrado modificar y seleccionar los recuerdos de su embarazo por otros ficticios, donde Rachel Phantomhive había dado luz a gemelos. La verdad había sido oculta tras un telón que nunca sería alzado. Vincent haría lo mismo con sus recuerdos; ella no sabía el momento justo pero sí tenía constancia de que este lo haría tarde o temprano. Vincent borraría buena parte de su memoria aun desconociendo Angelina cómo.

Se levantó con dificultad de la cama y se aproximó a la ventana. Afuera sobrevenía el invierno con otra nevada, y se trataba de un crudo invierno típico del mes de diciembre. El cielo descolorido de Londres cruzaba de cabo a rabo la urbe como un grito que dividía el silencio en algún lugar, un mutismo otorgado que aludía al inevitable transcurrir del tiempo. Todo parecía a punto de nacer. El mundo seguía siendo el mismo, sin embargo; las alteraciones en los recuerdos perpetradas por el fiel _Perro de la Reina_ no lo habían alterado.

Angelina quiso cerciorarse de su propia realidad. Rehizo sus pasos y se encaró en el espejo situado cerca. Comprobó la forma hinchada de sus senos posando sus manos sobre estos por encima del camisón que llevaba puesto. La evidencia de la existencia de su embarazo permanecía inherente en ella. La tela del camisón estaba humedecida por su propia leche materna, la cual se había empapado. Se deshizo del camisón a tirones y quedó desnuda. Se vio de cuerpo entero en el reflejo. En este, Angelina no vio a ninguna niña, pero tampoco una mujer. Contemplaba —se contemplaba— una muchacha joven, tan blanca como la espuma de mar. Una criatura de la noche que apenas daba el sol, de cabellos rojizos, alborotados como lenguas de lava infernales, discurrían alrededor de sus hombros cubriendo parcialmente pechos, vientre y caderas. Una _Venus Verticordia_ de la Decadencia que, a pesar de las vicisitudes del parto, seguía resultando hermosa.

El contraste de la blancura de su piel con el rojizo intenso de sus cabellos la horrorizó, como si aquel cuerpo reflejado en el espejo no le perteneciera, como si fuese de otra persona. En aquel momento descubrió que tenía sed de sol, de viento... y de luz. Quería tener para sí la luz inmaculada que besaba la hermosa imagen de su hermana mayor.

La tormenta de nieve amainó de pronto, sin querer, tal vez movida por un impulso divino irresistible. El fuego de su chimenea había comenzado a crepitar. Y de nuevo, después de varios minutos, se miró a los ojos; a menudo evitaba mirarse a los ojos de esta forma. Esta vez lo hizo sin temor. Eran de un castaño rojizo penetrante, grandes pero carentes ya de inocencia alguna. Se consoló abrazándose a sí misma, aferrándose a los últimos coletazos de calor que emanaba su cuerpo y lloró por la pena que retenía sin consuelo. Con solo dieciséis años ya había aprendido mucho acerca de la vida, de sí misma y, sobre todo, del mal que la rodeaba. En la mente le quedó plasmada la imagen de Vincent Phantomhive. Nunca se imaginó que el hombre que amaba no era un hombre, sino un monstruo. Angelina comprendió también que tampoco era alguien —o algo— mejor que él.

—Todo el mundo miente —susurró en un embate descontrolado—. Hasta Dios miente, que nos ha hecho creer que sabe perdonar.

Su mente trajo de regreso la imagen de Rachel. Se la imaginó acunando a sus bebés, que poco a poco se irían quedando dormidos, amados con una devoción que no conocería límites.

Angelina tuvo fuerzas para sonreír aun cuando por su rostro discurrían más lágrimas, llevándose eta vez las manos a la cara y cubriéndose con ellas.

—Pero la mentira es, a veces, tan digna y pura como lo es la verdad.

†††††††††

—¿Qué inconveniencia hay de que vaya al altar de rojo? Sé que a Adrian no le importará.

Rachel Phantomhive, su querida hermana, se situó tras ella y con delicadeza abrochó los últimos botones de su vestido que recorría toda su espalda sin poder contener las lágrimas de alegría resbalando por sus mejillas. Para su boda, su hermana y su madre habían decidido escoger para ella un suntuoso traje de novia en satén crema al que le faltaba añadir aún una cola de cuatro metros de muaré plateado.

—Ann, cielo, estás preciosa —comentó mientras colocaba las manos por los hombros y miraba su reflejo a través del espejo que tenían delante sin dejar de llorar emocionada—. No sabes cuánto deseo que llegue el día de tu boda y pueda verte vestida así.

Sus miradas se cruzaron en el espejo y Angelina sonrió tímidamente. Volviéndose hacia su hermana, Angelina la abrazó con fuerza. Las sirvientas, sastres y la modista presenciaban conmovidos la escena de cariño que se profesaban ambas hermanas. Rachel deshizo el abrazo y se apartó delicadamente para enjugarse las lágrimas derramadas, pura evidencia de sus emociones.

Su hermana mayor, Vincent y sus sobrinos eran las personas que más amaba en este mundo. Angelina haría todo por ellos, todo lo que estuviera en sus manos por brindarles felicidad. Sus padres también eran importantes para ella, por supuesto, pero el vínculo que le había unido a la familia de Rachel no era comparable al que pudiera tener con alguien más, inclusive su futuro esposo.

Rachel _estaba _radiante. Tal vez lo adecuado era sustituir el _estaba_ por un _era_: Rachel, condesa de Phantomhive, _era_ radiante. El peinado que le habían hecho las sirvientas sacaba a relucir aquella cascada de cabellos color ámbar. No había espejo en la habitación que hiciera caso omiso a su belleza. El recogido consistía en una trenza compleja que recogía su melena a la altura de la nuca. Estaba ataviada con un traje de mañana color turquesa en el que habían sido cosidos diminutas flores blancas y diferentes perlas; estas le conferían un semblante resplandeciente y puro. Como siempre, el maquillaje era sencillo, muy disimulado que realzaba sus helénicas facciones. Iba vestida de manera casual, elegante, mostrando el rango y nivel de su linaje en el porte, pero casual como vestiría una aristócrata distinguida, sin adornos ni parapetados trajes recargados de encajes y joyas rococó que tanto gustaban a las damas francesas y austriacas.

Angelina se volvió al espejo para mirarse y en este no halló esa luz que sí veía impregnada en Rachel. En Angelina había algo insondable, como perdido o ausente; algo que intentaba ocultar bajo enormes capas de alegría y buen humor. Su cabello rojizo y la extrema palidez de su piel no terminaban de cuajar con la pureza del traje de novia; infundía un aspecto etéreo, fantasmal. Era como si estuviera hecha para vivir en la oscuridad, tras la sombra de la sombra de Rachel.

—Es una lástima que madre no pueda verte así hoy —comentó Rachel, de pronto—. Desde que se le ha acentuado el asma con la edad no suele salir mucho de la mansión. Gracias a Dios puedo decir que mi pequeño y yo lo sobrellevamos mejor.

—Gracias a Dios y a los fármacos que receto.

Rachel dio un rápido aunque sonoro beso en la mejilla y sonrió, entrecerrando sus ojos al hacerlo.

—Nada mejor que tener un médico en la familia. Por cierto, Ann, ten, acepta esto de mi parte. Sería un honor para mí que los llevaras el día de tu boda.

Rachel le entregó una pequeña cajita de terciopelo rojo en cuyo interior había unos pendientes de oro engarzados con cristal precioso y ornamentados con diminutas hojas doradas en torno al cristal que, en opinión de Angelina, parecían plumas de ángel. Dicha acción la había tomado desprevenida.

—Oh, hermana... —balbuceó. Mirada de incredulidad tallada en el rostro—. Estos pendientes son los que habías usado cuando...

—Cuando contraje matrimonio con Vincent, sí.

El rostro de Angelina no dejó de mostrar una forzada sonrisa, por dentro era otra historia. En su interior todo se venía abajo hasta hacerse pedazos; corazón y sentimientos en ruinas. Tras aquellas palabras experimentó algo que no fue capaz de explicar. Algo que hasta entonces solo le había ocurrido en muy pocas ocasiones, que era tan distinto a cualquier otra sensación vivida, que lo había llamado, simplemente, «la Sensación». La Sensación no podría ser descrita mediante palabras, pero podría alcanzar a describirla por sus efectos; primero, en el fondo del plexo solar, notó un calor, y acto seguido un fuego —que no era quemazón ni dolor— que le recorría por completo, de los pies a la cabeza.

Era como si su alma quisiera decirle algo, un mensaje oculto que amenazaba con reventar si seguía desoyéndolo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Rachel al notar su repentino estado de mutismo.

Angelina estiró los labios y sonrió después de cruzar la mirada con la de su hermana. Después se acercó sigilosa al espejo y, mientras buscaba traer consigo todo el aplomo que pudieran albergar sus fuerzas, se quitó los pendientes que llevaba puestos —unos rubíes rojos como la sangre que enloquecía de dolor discurriendo salvaje en sus venas— para acto seguido sustituirlos por los que le entregó Rachel.

—Puede que no lo recuerdes, pero estos pendientes han pasado de generación a generación entre las mujeres de nuestra familia. Madre me dijo con bastante ironía que son tan antiguos que ya existían cuando San Patricio echó a las serpientes de Irlanda. ¿Te gustan? —preguntó Rachel, ahora insegura de que su obsequio fuese el acertado—. Así llevarás algo prestado y antiguo, como estima la tradición.

—Sí, son realmente preciosos —dijo Angelina sin dejar de contemplarse ni un segundo en el espejo. Intentó recomponerse como pudo y se obligó a mostrarse alegre para no hacer afligir a Rachel—. ¡Te agradezco tanto este detalle...! Prometo que me los pondré en tu honor y en el de nuestra familia. Muchas gracias, hermana.

—Mis estimadas señoras. —Las llamó de pronto la modista que era de origen belga y cuyo acento del inglés era bastante peculiar—. Siento entrometerme, pero necesito saber si el traje está al gusto de vuestro agrado o si creéis preciso que necesita alguna que otra modificación. Hoy mismo me lo llevaré a la ciudad para ultimar en los detalles del diseño. Si permitís la intromisión de mis observaciones, creo que...

La puerta de la estancia fue abierta de par en par para luego ser cerrada con otro golpe seco, acción que sobresaltó a los presentes. El sonido del pisoteo de pequeños pies se dirigieron aprisa hacia las hermanas.

—¡Oh, tía Ann!, ¡estás hermosa vestida de novia! —exclamó una bonita niña rubia de nueve años, que se había abrazado con efusividad a ella.

Angelina sonrió.

—¿Eso crees?

—¡Claro que sí!

La mera presencia de los niños de la familia hacía aliviar todos y cada uno de los pesares de Angelina. La sobrina de su hermana y que Angelina también la veía como tal, la dulce Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia de Midford y Phantomhive, era como una muñeca de porcelana. Había sido retratada por Sophie Gengembre Anderson, una importante retratista del circulo prerrafaelista de Millais y Rossetti, quien había quedado conmocionada por su inmaculada belleza. A primera vista se advertía la marcada similitud entre Francis, su madre, y la chiquilla, pero luego ya se iba reconociendo en Elizabeth actitudes ajenas a los severos gestos y emociones de su progenitora. Valiéndose de una comparación tomada a otro nivel podría decirse que se asemejaba en personalidad a su padre. Elizabeth era una curiosa variedad en miniatura de ambos.

Angelina regresó a la niña al suelo tras el abrazo. Luego Elizabeth tomó de la mano de su primo para luego quedar apoyada mimosamente contra su hombro.

—¿A que sí, Ciel? —preguntó en un tono meloso de voz, caprichoso si bien del todo cándido e infantil—. ¿A que tengo yo razón?

El niño que acompañaba a Elizabeth era su sobrino, Ciel Phantomhive.

Una carga de energía embistió con fuerza el interior de Angelina y que supo discernir pronto como un intenso sentimiento de amor, devoción y cariño. Su sobrino Ciel la sonrió con afecto y Angelina sintió que la habitación había sido iluminada de pronto. El niño era una auténtica copia de Vincent: mismo cabello oscuro, misma sonrisa y expresiones. El intenso mirar azul del muchacho de ocho años era, sin duda, un legado de los Durless.

La Sensación volvió a arremeter contra ella, duramente, con la rebelión de varios sentimientos que intentaban atravesar una especie de muro, un muro blanco en el que pronto quedó pintado con la imagen de su hermana Rachel. Angelina recordó el parto de su hermana como algo distante y sin apenas detalles. Un fuerte nudo se asentó en medio de su garganta. Sintiéndose confusa, Angelina se preguntó para sí cuál era la causa de esta especie de _dolor sordo_ que no venía a cuento.

Los dos niños llevaban puesta la vestimenta con la que asistirían a la boda de Angelina. Al igual que estaban ultimando los detalles de su traje de novia, también se estaban encargando de terminar los trajes de los pequeños. Ciel Phantomhive vestía un bonito traje en conjunto con el de Elizabeth, ambos de un acertado color burdeos. Mientras que la niña llevaba un vestido de inspiración francesa rematado con volantes y divertidas borlas, el de Ciel era mucho más sencillo y estaba compuesto por un traje a tres piezas; un pantalón corto típico de niño, una camisa blanca de botones de mangas largas, llena de volantes en el arranque posterior del cuello, y un chaleco a juego con el pantalón. Para rematar, unos calcetines de caña alta también de un tono burdeos y zapatos de charol. Tras los chiquillos les siguieron las sirvientas, el sastre y el mayordomo Tanaka, quienes venían de la habitación contigua.

—Realmente, tía Ann, luces como un ángel —aseguró Ciel sin dejar de sonreír.

—Venid aquí par de halagadores consentidos. —Angelina esbozó una amplia sonrisa y extendió los brazos hacia ellos.

Los niños no dudaron y saltaron, no a sus brazos, sino a su cuello, abrazándola con fuerza, lo que provocó que Angelina perdiera el equilibrio, sumando el peso del asfixiante conjunto de ropa interior —camisón base, corsé reforzado con piezas de hierro y enaguas _jupe culotte_— y del aparatoso traje de novia. Los tres se vinieron al suelo entre divertidas risas y las quejas de la modista, que veía cómo sus queridos diseños se arrugaban ante sus ojos.

—¡Ey!, ¡tened cuidado! —Rachel rio, presenciando la tierna escena.

Angelina continuó estrechando a los dos pequeños entre sus brazos, los tres tirados ahora en el suelo, haciendo caso omiso a las quejas de la modista. Tampoco podía moverse demasiado con todo lo que llevaba puesto; parecía una tortuga que había caído y quedado bocarriba, sin poder erguirse. Los niños, que los dejó hacer, estaban encantados de sentirse refugiados en los brazos de su tía favorita —tal y como ellos afirmaban—, la que tanto jugaba con ellos y los hacía reír. De entre todos los familiares, era ella, Angelina Durless, quien más les procuraba diversión, alejándolos de los polvorientos formalismos aristocráticos y los protocolarios patrones de conducta que querían inculcarles a pesar de ser aún muy pequeños. Tía Francis era quien se tomaba muy en serio su educación. Angelina, en cambio, los sacaba de la mansión en cuanto podía, invitándolos a disfrutar de la naturaleza; a querer ensuciarse tirándose en la hierba; a corretear descalzos; a hacer picnics bajo la agradable sombra de un árbol o a trepar por sus ramas, sin mucha pericia, en las calurosas tardes de verano. En los días más fríos, les leía cuentos o pasaba horas enteras jugando con ellos si el tiempo no les permitía salir fuera. A Angelina no le costaba dejar la adultez aparcada de lado y convertirse en una niña de nuevo y disfrutar con ellos.

Llenó la cabeza de ambos niños a base de besos y los sostuvo por unos segundos más entre sus brazos hasta que con dificultad se irguió levemente apoyando las palmas de sus manos en el suelo y buscó por la estancia una tercera cabeza que también deseaba adular a base de un mar de besos. Angelina dio con la mirada de su hermana Rachel. Al igual que ella, había denotado al instante la ausencia del tercer niño.

—¿Y mi otro pequeño? —preguntó Rachel, dirigiéndose a Tanaka.

El mayordomo también se volvió y no halló al aludido en ninguna parte. Un simple despiste y cualquier niño es capaz de desaparecer.

—Se supone que debería estar aquí —arguyó mientras también miraba a todas partes. Se inclinó con decoro—. Si me disculpa, mi señora, regresaré a la habitación, posiblemente el jovencito siga allí.

—¿Sabes, tía Ann? —Después de ser ayudada a levantarse del suelo, Ciel tiró suavemente de su traje de novia varias veces a fin de llamar su atención—. Nuestra tutora nos ha enseñado hoy a Lizzie y a mí a bailar un vals para la ceremonia que vendrá después de la boda.

—¡Sí!; ¿quieres ver lo bien que lo hacemos? —La niña empezó a dar saltitos de la emoción imitando a su primo.

A Angelina no le atraía la idea de que ya comprometieran a Ciel y a Elizabeth en matrimonio. Amar y compartir la vida con una persona requería de sentimientos, no de un acuerdo pactado por la familia con antelación, basado en intereses sucesorios y económicos. Muy a pesar de su opinión, los niños parecían estar encantados con la noticia de su futuro casamiento. Estos danzaban unidos por la estancia con energía y singular desparpajo. Ambos canturreaban la melodía _El Vals de Fausto_, con menor acierto que con el baile, sin dejar de dar vueltas y exhortando ligeras risas. Los demás presentes, incluido Angelina, los contemplaban alegres con la demostración.

.

«Ainsi que la brise légère / Al igual que la brisa ligera

soulève en épais tourbillons / levanta en densos torbellinos

la poussière des sillons, / el polvo de los surcos,

que le valse nous entraîne! / ¡dejad que el vals nos arrastre!

Jusqu'à prendre haleine, / Hasta perder el aliento,

jusqu'à mourir, / hasta morir,

un _dieu_ nous entraîne; / un _dios_ nos arrastra;

c'est le plaisir! / ¡es el placer!»

.

Angelina no dejó de sonreír hasta advertir nuevamente la presencia de Tanaka, quien había regresado sin el hermano gemelo de Ciel.

Rachel se alertó tanto como Angelina cuando las sirvientas salieron en su busca por cada nimio rincón de la mansión Phantomhive.

Ataviada aún con el vestido de novia, Angelina bajó con dificultad la escalinata principal del hall, donde destacaba en el descansillo de honor un cuadro enorme, _El Entierro del conde de Orgaz_, realizado por un pintor al que los españoles apodaban «El Greco», en alusión a su origen heleno, que trabajó bajo el mecenazgo de la corte y la nobleza castellana. Vincent había pagado una importante suma al Consejo Arzobispal de Toledo al cual había pertenecido el cuadro.

Angelina odiaba aquella pintura; era deprimente y tenebrosa al gusto del arte religioso español, cuya imaginería era de un realismo atroz y sanguinario, donde mártires torturados, Cristos crucificados moribundos, Magdalenas y Marías llorosas, entierros, cuadros de _vanitas_, Juicios Finales, infiernos y, sobre todo, la representación de demonios, era la temática principal recurrente que había sido adoptada luego en gran parte de Latinoamérica.

Lo más escalofriante de esta obra radicaba en la presencia de un niño pequeño, posiblemente el hijo del conde muerto, situado en la primera línea compositiva, señalando a su padre siendo enterrado y mirando directamente al espectador (el único que lo hace), con inquisición, como si quisiera decir algo. Sin lugar a dudas, Angelina prefería las agradables pinturas del arte italiano.

Una vez hubo bajado todo el tramo de la escalinata, se topó con varios sirvientes que buscaban desesperados al pequeño de los Phantomhive. También escuchó las llamadas de Rachel desde el piso superior, junto a las de Elizabeth y los demás sirvientes.

—¿Quieres encontrarle, tía Ann? —Angelina volteó el rostro hacia lo alto de la escalinata, lugar donde había surgido dicha pregunta. Bajo el imperioso cuadro de El Greco, estaba Ciel, quien la sonreía, advirtiendo un aire de golfillo callejero que no mostraba delante de los demás, salvo con ella—. Para encontrar a Sebastian debes encontrar primero la sombra de _Sebastian_.

Dicho de esta forma, Angelina no llegó a entender en un principio qué es lo que quería decir su querido sobrino con ese juego de palabras, pero pronto alcanzó hallar la respuesta. Cuando los gemelos cumplieron los siete años, el conde les regaló un perro, un enorme mastín de pelaje negro, muy vistoso, y que visto de lejos, más que un perro parecía un lobo. Este mastín le recordaba a Angelina a un viejo malhumorado, porque siempre ladraba, gruñía y enseñaba los dientes cuando le disgustaba la cercanía de una presencia desconocida; el animal solo sentía afinidad por la familia, fielmente adiestrado.

Ya desde su llegada a la mansión el perro se mantuvo bajo la compañía de Vincent y, sobre todo, del más pequeño de los gemelos.

Sebastian Phantomhive.

Era tal la fidelidad del animal con Sebastian, que no se separaba de él, que Ciel y Elizabeth solían bromear llamándolo «Sebastian», usando el mismo nombre del pequeño gemelo. Ni qué decir que los mayores, sobre todo Francis, reprendían a los niños por ello; no obstante, Angelina, e incluso Vincent, los entendía en este aspecto. Realmente, el perro había sido una agradable compañía para Sebastian desde que cayó enfermo ante los constantes agravamientos de salud debido al asma, y que le impedían salir de la mansión. Era raro no ver al niño junto a ese perro que actuaba como un fiel escolta.

Una punzada de tristeza dañó el corazón de Angelina que, como tía y médica, querían poner solución al pesar del más pequeño de los gemelos, de constitución débil y enfermiza.

A diferencia de la alegría y la ponderosa salud de Ciel Phantomhive —el futuro heredero del título de su padre—, Sebastian era de una apariencia de extrema fragilidad; más delgado, huesudo y pequeño que su gemelo. Era de un carácter más sereno, menos extrovertido y sociable que el de su hermano, aunque era asustadizo y caprichoso en exceso debido principalmente al estar sobreprotegido por la familia a causa de su salud inestable.

Así que se podría decir que de los dos hermanos, y con razón, que Ciel era lo más parecido a sus padres: en físico por parte de su padre y en ánimo por parte de su madre. Sebastian, sin embargo, a pesar del cuasi exacto parecido con su hermano gemelo, y por ende semejante a su padre, tenía una actitud que no se vinculaba a ninguno de sus progenitores.

La inseguridad de Sebastian le recordaba a Angelina a alguien en especial: a ella misma cuando era pequeña. Las inseguridades la habían convertido en una tumba silenciosa, cuyos deseos eran enterrados por obligaciones: la obligación de casarse sin amar a su futuro esposo, la obligación de aceptar su amor no correspondido, la obligación de reestructurar su futuro... Las inseguridades, como el amor, están hechas de una materia volátil y abstracta, tan imposible de explicar como fácil de reducir a un puñado de metáforas sin sentido.

Angelina agudizó el oído cuando escuchó el ladrido de un perro, el cual parecía provenir cercano. Ciel, quien seguía observándola desde lo alto de la escalinata, volvió a intervenir.

—A mi hermano no le gusta estar rodeado de tantas personas. A mí sí, para mí es divertido —comentó su sobrino mientras le enviaba una sonrisa amable—. Cuando lo encuentres dile que estamos en el salón de juegos, tía Ann.

La conexión que existía entre ambos niños era impresionante, típica entre gemelos, pensó Angelina. Se entendían sin necesidad de hablarse o verse siquiera. Rachel se había ofrecido a usar la mansión para organizar los preparativos del traje de novia, así como las vestimentas de los niños. Aprovechando que Vincent estaba fuera, Rachel hizo desplegar la visita de trabajadores dedicados a la moda. Había más personal de lo normal en la mansión y era obvio que el pequeño Sebastian se sintiera incomodado. Angelina asintió la petición de Ciel y este desapareció un piso más arriba.

Pasando por delante del salón para recibir visitas y tomar el té, escuchó otro ladrido de un perro. Se volvió y halló al mastín echado al lado en una silla de corte isabelino, de respaldo grande y acolchado, vuelta hacia uno de los ventanales del salón. Visto de esa forma parecía que no había nadie detrás ocupándola al no ver un par de piernas colgando.

Angelina fue hasta la silla y halló a Sebastian con las piernas recogidas, en posición india, dibujando desinteresadamente sobre una hoja apoyada en la superficie de un amplio aunque delgado libro. El niño notó su presencia y alzó los ojos para mirarla. Ojos grandes, de color azul oscuro como los de su hermano gemelo. Vestía el mismo traje de color burdeos que llevaba Ciel, sin el chaleco y con la camisa arrugada después de estar demasiado tiempo sentado con ella en una cómoda posición.

Sebastian se dio cuenta de que había obrado mal en esconderse y la sonrisa que le devolvió a Angelina estaba preñada de inquietud. Angelina rara vez había trabajado en el hospital con niños que tuviesen una infancia agradable, y, aun así, a pesar del catálogo de traumáticas enfermedades con las que había tenido que lidiar hasta entonces, todavía le resultaba duro convertirse en parte de otra historia que arruinaba a un niño a tan temprana edad, y menos si este niño era sobrino suyo. Con demasiada frecuencia Angelina se preguntaba cuál sería el futuro de Sebastian, que tristemente auguraba difícil.

Sin embargo, Sebastian siempre ofrecía lo mejor de sí; poseía un espíritu fuerte que guardaba unas infinitas ganas de vivir.

En lugar de regañarle, Angelina salió del salón y avisó a la primera sirvienta que vio que había encontrado al niño a fin de que se lo dijera a Rachel cuanto antes. Volviendo sobre sus pasos, arrastró una silla y la colocó al lado de la de Sebastian. El pequeño seguía observándola nervioso pero sin decir nada.

—Un dibujo muy bonito —comentó Angelina, observando lo que estaba haciendo—. ¿Es esta mansión?

—Sí. —El niño asintió con la cabeza varias veces, con nerviosismo, trazando una raya mayor sobre el marco de la puerta principal de la mansión mal dibujada—. También he dibujado el jardín con muchas flores y el estanque del centro. ¿Te gusta?

Angelina asintió según curvaba los labios en una cariñosa sonrisa.

Sebastian se hizo con el lápiz de nuevo y siguió añadiendo detalles al dibujo con poca habilidad artística: un esquemático carruaje tirado por dos caballos representados de perfil, el mastín negro correteando por el jardín... Angelina se quedó observando en silencio lo que hacía su sobrino. A continuación dibujó un pequeño círculo en el jardín y lo llenó de puntos; dijo que era una parcela de semillas de rosales recién plantados que germinarían en cuanto llegara la primavera. Había hecho esto porque sabía que a ella le gustaban las rosas, pero no sabía dibujarlas. El último detalle que añadió fue una figura sin forma caracterizada por tener un par de alas en la parte superior, como si sobrevolara en lo alto del cielo.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Angelina.

—Es un ángel —respondió—. Para que nos proteja de las cosas malas. Nunca he visto uno, pero dicen que son muy hermosos y, bueno, yo no sé dibujar mejor.

Angelina sonrió.

—Sebastian.

En cuanto hubo pronunciado su nombre, el niño pareció encerrarse en sí mismo, asustado, evitando el contacto visual con ella y encogiendo levemente los hombros. Para tranquilizarlo, Angelina acarició cariñosamente sus cabellos. El perro seguía tumbado en el suelo, al lado de su pequeño amo; sin embargo, había erguido la cabeza para presenciar la escena.

—No pienso reñirte, pero quiero que entiendas lo preocupados y asustados que nos sentimos cuando te escondes. Si en algún momento te sientes incómodo solo hazlo saber, ¿de acuerdo? Te prometo que nadie se enfadará.

Sebastian asintió tímidamente con la cabeza y respiró profundamente; ya empezaba a relajarse.

—¿Y qué cosas sabes dibujar?

Tras pensárselo unos segundos, Sebastian dio la vuelta a la hoja y comenzó a realizar un sinfín de líneas.

—¿Es un piano?

—Sí, es el piano de papá. —Sebastian la miró, reflexionando, como si de pronto dudara de su destreza a la hora de dibujar un piano. Después volvió a la hoja y dibujó lo que parecía la figura de un varón, por el lunar situado en la parte inferior de uno de los ojos supo que estaba dibujando a Vincent.

—¿Y que está tocando?; ¿una pieza de Mozart o de Chopin, tal vez?

—No. —Su querido sobrino había disentido arrugando el ceño. Tal y como lo haría Vincent estando concentrado.

—Yo recibí clases de piano cuando era pequeña, pero las abandoné porque no se me daba tocar bien a diferencia de tu madre. Ella es espléndida tocando el piano. —Una pausa—. Sin embargo, desde siempre me ha gustado asistir a conciertos de piano. Mi compositor favorito es...

—Robert Schumann —dijo Sebastian, completando su frase con total naturalidad—. Papá dice que es como un relojero suizo.

—¿Un...?, ¿un relojero suizo?

La precisión con que hablaba el niño la impresionó notablemente. Schumann era su compositor favorito. Había lamentado que un par de años antes muriera a causa de la temida sífilis.

Aquel niñito era una auténtica caja de sorpresas. Se notaba que poseía un ímpetu de curiosidad del que carecía por completo Ciel. Sebastian se incorporó en el asiento y la miró durante varios segundos sin fijar la mirada, con cierta timidez.

—Lo que quiero decir es que Schumann componía su música como si estuviera fabricando un reloj muy caro, con minuciosidad. —Alzó un poco las manos e hizo como si tocara teclas de piano imaginarias—. Tenía muy en cuenta de que todos los engranajes, es decir, los compases, estuvieran ajustados a la medida.

Aunque no era imposible que conociera la obra de Schumann, el hecho que lo describiera de tal forma le resultaba sorprendente. Angelina estaba intrigada y también maravillada con la sagacidad sin límites del pequeño.

—Dime, Sebastian, ¿cómo es que sabes que Schumann es mi compositor favorito?

El niño sonrió tímidamente.

—Me lo dijo papá. Es su favorito, y el mío también.

Angelina lanzó una ojeada a Sebastian, pero el niño estaba mirando ahora a través del ventanal, demasiado distraído y sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Oh... —balbuceó Angelina. Su voz se había convertido en un susurro lejano, como si «La Sensación» volviera a resurgir en ella como queriendo que recordara algún hecho pasado.

No halló nada en su memoria, solo un blanco vacío.

—Tía Ann —le llamó su sobrino al volverse y descubrir su aflicción, preocupado—, ¿estás bien?

Angelina despertó enseguida y lo miró avergonzada por su actitud.

—No..., no es nada —respondió—. Solo me he quedado... Pensaba, simplemente eso.

—Tía Ann.

—Dime.

—¿Por qué vas a usar ese vestido blanco tan horroroso para tu boda? —preguntó muy tímido—. Tú eres más hermosa cuando vistes de rojo.

Ella sonrió dulcemente y se acercó para besar la frente del niño no sin antes echar para atrás con la ayuda de una mano el espeso flequillo que, curiosamente, le recordó al mismo que llevaba cuando tenía su edad.

—¡Menos mal! —Carcajeó divertida ante la mirada risueña del niño—. ¡Al fin hoy alguien me comprende!

**†††† † ††††**

* * *

FIN CAPÍTULO II.

Aquí tenéis la continuación del fic que se me había olvidado de pasar a pc y publicar la semana anterior debido al tiempo que me quita la universidad. ¡Lo lamento! Espero que aquí se haya aclarado mejor la trama. Decir además que sigo tomando la línea comentada en las teorías supuestas del manga, creando yo una visión propia y libre de las mismas, por si las dudas persisten.

Un saludo y, nuevamente, gracias por leer^^.

Silenciosa.

_Lunes, 9 de febrero de 2015._


	3. Chapter 3

**Mi joven amo, Sebastian Phantomhive.**

**by _Silenciosa_**

**Disclaimer:**_ No me pertenece Kuroshitsuji. Todo lo que escribo lo hago por y para el disfrute de mi maldita imaginación y la de aquellos que me leen, nada más._

_**Advertencias: **Referencias a hipótesis y _spoilers_ referentes al manga. Temas cruentos._

* * *

«Carlos IX (1550-1574), fue un rey de Francia famoso por su tiranía. Sufrió una enfermedad desconocida que le fue mermando poco a poco sus fuerzas. En vísperas de su posible muerte, recurrió a una _masse noire_ —misa negra—, aconsejado por su madre, Catalina de Médicis, quien era reconocida por su vínculo con la brujería. En esta misa negra, celebrada ante la imagen del demonio teniendo bajo sus pies una cruz invertida, el hechicero-sacerdote consagró dos hostias, negra y grande la una; blanca y pequeña la otra. Esta última se dio a un niño secuestrado que debía tener diez años [momento antes de su Comunión] y ser primogénito, al cual condujeron después vestido de blanco como para el bautismo hasta el altar y ser asesinado tras recibir la Comunión Invertida.

La cabeza del niño, separada de un solo golpe del tronco, fue colocada, aún palpitante, sobre la gran hostia negra que cubría a la patena, y luego fue dejada encima de una mesa, en la cual ardían algunas lámparas fúnebres. Comenzó entonces el exorcismo [de la _masse noire_]. Este tipo de exorcismo consistía en que el demonio invocado tenía que responder por mediación de la cabeza cortada —_y si el demonio quería— _a una pregunta o deseo. En este caso, el rey Carlos no se atrevió a pronunciar su deseo de ser curado en voz alta ni tampoco fue comunicado por los presentes. En aquel momento, una voz débil, una extraña voz que nada tenía ya de humana, se dejó oír en la cabeza cercenada del infeliz y pequeño mártir... Era la voz del demonio invocado.»

_Masse noir_e. El caso de sacrificio perpetrado por Carlos IX de Francia en 1574. Adaptación del fragmento extraído del libro _Demonología y magia eclesiástica_, por Madame Blavatsky (Ucrania, 1831 – †Londres, 1891).

**†††† † ††††**

Angelina Barnett y Durless había visto demasiado a sus veintiséis años de edad.

En pocos años trabajando como médico para el Royal London Hospital había presenciado las secuelas de centenares de muertes sospechosas, la mayoría de las cuales provenían de los más bajos estamentos sociales, los más perjudicados. Suicidios, accidentes, asesinatos o, simplemente, gente abandonada que había sucumbido de frío y hambre en las apestosas acequias y callejones de los suburbios.

Así que Angelina había visto todas las clases de muerte, habidas y por haber: ángeles saltarines carentes de alas cuyos cuerpos volaron en pedazos nada más besar con estridencia el suelo; lesionados de muerte por accidentes laborales con maquinaria industrial o a manos de un loco esquizofrénico; desangrados a navajazos u otro tipo de cortes, propios o infligidos; flotadores o ahogados en profundidades, sumergidos contra su voluntad con un peso o valientes que decidieron acabar con su sufrimiento en las sucias aguas del río Támesis; y finalmente, baleados o reventados en reyertas e intrigas dentro del mercado ilegal de narcóticos.

Había visto cadáveres destrozados a causa de altos niveles de violencia, independientemente de la edad o del sexo. Había visto cadáveres muertos a golpes de bebés que ni siquiera alcanzaban el primer año de vida. Los de jovencitas, prostitutas y niños sometidos a atroces violaciones múltiples y ser después asesinados. Tampoco recordaba con exactitud el número de cuerpos, sin nombre y familia que los reclamara, abandonados a su suerte, que llevaban muertos tanto tiempo que lo único que funcionaba para determinar la fecha del deceso era medir el tamaño de los gusanos.

Pero de todos los cadáveres que Angelina tuvo que presenciar, ninguno se le había quedado grabado en sus entrañas como el cadáver de la niña que tenía ante sus ojos en aquel momento, descansando en una aislada dependencia del hospital usada como mortuorio.

Le acompañaba el comisario de Scotland Yard, Sir Arthur Randall, que debido a la gravedad del asunto, había sido enviado personalmente para analizar el cuerpo infantil yacente que ante ellos descansaba sobre una camilla, desnudo —cuya carne era de un tono que iba entre el gris y el morado— y rígido debido al _rigor mortis_. El calor típico del mes de verano vaticinaba la llegada de olor a podredumbre muy pronto emanando del cadáver.

El señor Randall era un hombre reservado en exceso. Angelina sabía que no le cabía bien a ese hombre, sobre todo por su actitud feminista e independiente. A pesar de la imagen macabra que irradiaba el cadáver, el semblante de este hombre no había flaqueado bajo ningún concepto. Era fiel a su posición como comisario; eficiente y profesional, al igual que el resto de los fieles servidores de la reina. Angelina le daba grima estos perros acérrimos de Su Majestad, porque amaestrados como estaban, distaban de ser ecuánimes siempre a la justa razón en sus acciones. ¿Cuántos hechos encomiosos, decadentes y podridos ocultaban para no ver afectada la imagen de su venerada reina Victoria y su prole?

Angelina bajó la cabeza al recordar a Vincent, en concreto, su profunda y exacerbada mirada; misterio y seducción aunadas estrechamente. No podía ni imaginarse las cosas que era capaz de hacer Vincent a favor de la Familia Real y hasta qué punto.

—Se desconoce el nombre de la fallecida. —Angelina escuchó atentamente la información dada por el comisario—. Es de suponer que pertenezca a algún suburbio del _East End,_ porque no he hallado nada que nos pueda hablar acerca de su vida. El número de secuestrados y abandonados en Londres no tiene límites. Ni siquiera hay una lista que pueda contar los niños que han sufrido estos actos de barbarie, tristemente nuestro pan de cada día.

Angelina se puso los guantes y colocó próximo a la camilla de la pequeña el instrumental quirúrgico por si llegara a necesitarlo. Tal vez el perito forense podría habérsele escapado algún detalle. Esa era una de las funciones de Angelina dentro del hospital; aparte de trabajar en Medicina General también administraba y certificaba los trabajos más particulares, donde Scotland Yard trabajaba de por medio en alguna investigación. El Hospital confiaba en ella, y ella era la mejor, la más cualificada; trabajaba eficazmente, mejor que cualquier otro médico forense de Londres.

Ella alzó brevemente los ojos y los fijó en la inscripción encuadernada elegantemente y colgada en una de las paredes de la estancia, único atisbo de sobria decoración.

«Taceant colloquia», se leía en la pequeña inscripción, una frase sacada en boca de Julio César, alumbrada por la luz dorada de los candiles. «Effugiat risus. Hic locus est ubi mors gaudet succurrere vitae.»

«Que cesen las conversaciones. Que la risa se apague. He aquí el lugar donde la muerte se deleita ayudando a los vivos.»

Cualquier persona que muriese sospechosa, violenta, inesperada o singularmente sería diseccionada en el Hospital. Y llegado el momento de ocuparse del cadáver, lo depositarían allí, sobre una camilla rodante de zinc, entre otros cuerpos igual de rígidos, fríos y silenciosos, como estatuas de piedra.

—De acuerdo con los informes que me hizo llegar el perito forense, el momento del deceso se postula alrededor de veinte horas después del levantamiento del cadáver. El cuerpo fue hallado en la vieja fábrica abandonada de _Faulkner and Company, _que está en vistas de demolición, por unos niños jornaleros sin techo que saltaron las tapias con intención de vivir ilegalmente allí hasta que echaran el edificio abajo. Ellos vieron el cadáver en el mismo hall de entrada —notificó el señor Randall, diciendo—. Los miembros policiales enviados por Scotland Yard para una primera inspección me informaron de que el cuerpo se hallaba en una extraña posición en forma de cruz; con los brazos extendidos horizontalmente y las piernas muy juntas. Además, la niña llevaba puesto un camisón de color blanco. La autopsia fue realizada al cabo de cuatro horas después del levantamiento.

Lo primero, el examen externo.

—Si le sirve de ayuda, Sir Randall, puedo corroborar con lo dicho por el perito forense y asegurar que la niña no tiene más de diez años. Creo que ni siquiera ha llegado a menstruar —dedujo ella, observando el ínfimo desarrollo habido en la pequeña fisonomía del cadáver—. Sufre un elevado nivel de desnutrición. Puede que no alcance los veinte kilos de peso. Y, echando un primer vistazo a sus manos..., se observa claramente la distrofia en sus uñas.

Angelina analizó detenidamente las uñas con detenimiento, que a pesar de estar llenas de mugre y sangre seca, lucían opacas, con líneas oscuras en las puntas. Luego observó su abultado vientre.

»Además posee síntomas claros de inflamación crónica en el estómago, posiblemente al haber estado expuesta sin comer como es debido durante mucho tiempo, por lo que es probable que padezca a su vez colitis ulcerativa, pancreatitis e insuficiencia renal —determinó Angelina, echando un primer vistazo analítico del cadáver.

—Y todo a causa del hambre —balbuceó el comisario, empleando un tono de impotencia poco habitual en su conducta estrictamente distante.

—Sin embargo, la malnutrición no es la culpable aquí —intervino Angelina—. La causa de la muerte es... suficientemente obvia.

—Decapitación. —Las palabras del comisario hicieron eco en los oídos de Angelina.

Aquel cuerpo desprovisto de sangre que derramar no tenía cabeza. Esta había sido arrancada de cuajo con un artilugio presuntamente metálico y muy afilado. Las palabras del comisario hicieron eco en los oídos de Angelina. ¿Había algo más depravado y corrupto que la muerte de aquella niña a causa de una decapitación? Era tal el horror al describir aquel cuerpo desgraciado, sin historia, que costaba mirarlo sin desear desviar la mirada. Una inocencia violentamente arrebatada a manos del ser humano. Angelina sintió rabia, después una fuente inagotable de compasión y pena.

—¿Habéis dado vosotros con el arma homicida? —preguntó Angelina en un intento por recomponerse. Al menos, de manera profesional.

El comisario negó escuetamente con la cabeza, mostrando su evidente irritación al reconocer que tanto su equipo de investigación como él no habían encontrado aún el arma del asesinato.

Angelina rodeó el cadáver con intención de buscar indicios que originasen nuevas pruebas, deseando fervientemente poder ser de ayuda en este caso abominable. La luz de la luna llena entraba tímidamente por las pequeñas ventanas que servían como respiraderos, situadas estas en la parte más alta de las paredes. Dicha mortecina luz imprimía en la estancia un halo escalofriante. Ni siquiera los médicos como ella se salvaban del misticismo impregnado en las noches de luna llena, donde el trabajo en el hospital aumentaba curiosamente el doble. La luna llena, madre de lunáticos y alienados, tanto de prostitutas como de asesinos, borrachos, ociosos, drogadictos y trabajadores haciendo horas de refuerzo, suponía el aumento en el número de pacientes en la sala de Emergencia, y largas colas de gente entrando y saliendo de la sala de Lesiones. Las noches de luna llena en Londres estaban siempre vivas.

—¿Y... la cabeza?

—He enviado a varios hombres para que sigan buscando sin descanso dentro de la fábrica y alrededores —respondió el hombre después de haberse encogido de hombros en señal de desconocimiento.

Como se había dicho, Angelina estaba acostumbrada a andar entre heridos, enfermos y cadáveres; la línea divisoria vida-muerte era lo suficiente delgada. Pero cuando vio por vez primera a esta niña decapitada cruelmente, desnuda e hinchada en la camilla, le entró un estado de pena en toda regla. Su corazón comenzó a latir violentamente dentro de su pecho. Su sorpresa era intensa a pesar de haber sido advertida del cadáver con que se iba a topar.

Solo el hecho de pensar en que los niños de su querida hermana tendrían más o menos su edad...

Intentó moderar su respiración evitando mirar a la asesinada y llevar los ojos hacia el severo rostro del comisario, quien había quedado mirando el lustroso vientre que Angelina poseía, de casi siete meses de gestación, sutilmente remarcado bajo un sencillo vestido rojo carmesí y su bata de médico blanca.

—_Madame Red_ —intervino sir Randall—, dispénseme por mi atrevimiento, pero si se siente indispuesta puedo terminar de completar la notificación oficial del fallecimiento con la ayuda de otro administrador médico que esté disponible en el hospital, incluso puedo esperar a mañana. El parte del perito forense está completo, solo es mero papeleo sin trascendencia. Sé que a poco tiempo de convertirse en madre primeriza, asumo que no es aconsejable presenciar este tipo de macabras acciones.

—No —respondió tácita Angelina, negando con la cabeza y alzando la palma de una de sus manos enguantadas en un intento de interrumpir la réplica del comisario—. Mi trabajo como médico y administradora jurídica del Royal London Hospital es encargarme de supervisar el análisis forense y firmar la notificación de defunción para que el cuerpo pase a manos del enterrador y sus allegados... si es que los tiene. Digamos que este es un trabajo que nos incumbe a ambos, Sir Randall. Usted lo hace en el nombre de la Justicia y en el de la reina Victoria, y yo en el de la Medicina y en el de mi paciente, ya se encuentre vivo o muerto.

Angelina prosiguió con su trabajo, verificando que el informe del perito forense designado era correcto. De vez en cuando, y de manera inconsciente, bajaba la mirada hasta su vientre como queriendo asegurarse de que su bebé estaba ahí, protegido en su vientre de tanta calamidad humana. Mientras, el comisario se limitaba a tomar notas en un cuadernillo de apuntes, copiando con exactitud las descripciones que ella comentaba. Diligente como de costumbre, Angelina se vio obligada a inspeccionar la zona vaginal y anal, examinando la zona perineal en busca de desgarros o lesiones que certificaran las evidencias de violación, que sí las hubo. Fue la peor parte, tanto para ella como para el comisario Randall al escribirla en su cuaderno de notas.

Con cuidado y con ayuda del escalpelo tomado como una delicada batuta despegó la carne del abdomen ya cortada en forma de «Y» por el perito forense, dos cortes que descienden desde los hombros hasta la boca del estómago; y otro, hasta la pelvis. Angelina separó meticulosamente los laterales de la piel cortada, pegajosos e inertes como una vieja alfombra de una mansión abandonada.

Tras esto, inspeccionó de una ojeada el interior de la niña. Como ya se imaginaba el perito forense y ahora también ella, no había ningún indicio sospechoso, así que decidió aparcar el cuchillo de sierra y no abrir el plano pectoral. Volvió a encajar la piel como quien cierra un tesoro antes de enterrarlo para siempre.

Después decidió poner su atención al corte que decapitó la cabeza de la niña. La vena aorta cercenada ya no expulsaba cantidades excesivas de sangre, salvo un ínfimo goteo que recordaba al de un grifo mal cerrado. Prácticamente el cuerpo se había desangrado tras la decapitación. Las gotitas de sangre quedaban impregnadas en un paño grueso colocado debajo del cuello sin cabeza. Angelina se dio cuenta enseguida de una curiosa anomalía en la garganta, la cual parecía estar obstruida por algo.

—Hay algo aquí —balbuceó, más diciéndoselo a sí misma que al comisario.

Tomó unas pinzas metálicas alargadas y, ante la perpleja si bien convulsa cara del hombre, Angelina sacó con cuidado lo que había producido dicha obstrucción.

—Dios nos asista. —Angelina quedó mirando estupefacta el objeto, aún asido por las pinzas—. ¿Es...?

—Una hostia —respondió el señor Randall frunciendo aún más el ceño—, y curiosamente, es mucho más pequeña que las usadas durante las ceremonias litúrgicas. Es de las que suelen ofrecer a los niños de diez años en su Primera Comunión.

—Señor comisario, no sé qué pensará sobre esto, pero le puedo asegurar que, debido a su situación tan cercana a la laringe, posiblemente la niña se vio forzada a ingerirla, de ahí sus contracciones hasta ahogarse con ella, para acto seguido ser degollada.

El señor Randall apretó la mandíbula como si bebiera un tazón de amargura hasta ahogarse con él. Estaba igual de afectado que ella. Ambos habían visto demasiado en los inexpugnables caminos creados por Dios, pero no algo como _esto_.

Antes de salir de la estancia tras cumplir con su cometido, Angelina se quitó los guantes ensangrentados, limpió los instrumentos usados con fenol y apagó los candiles que iluminaban entre parpadeos el interior. Un último vistazo y en la oscuridad asumió la blancura de la sábana que cubría el cuerpo de la niña brillaba como un fantasma a la luz de la luna. Aquel ángel había iniciado su merecido descanso.

Despidiéndose educadamente del comisario, Angelina decidió pasar por su despacho para echar un vistazo a la correspondencia del día —y que no había tenido tiempo de leer—, recoger sus cosas y marchar después rumbo al hogar. Durante el camino, pensó en lo extraño del caso. Le parecía curioso que el comisario no le contase nada con respecto al escenario del crimen. Había algo que no cuadraba en toda esta historia. Luego pensó que tampoco era de su incumbencia saber más cuando su trabajo era analizar el cadáver de la niña asesinada y verificar su muerte. Scotland Yard mantenía muy a raya a aquellos que intentaran saber acerca de una información que estuviera bajo secreto de sumario.

Angelina llegó al despacho cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se sentó en su silla de despacho echándose hacia atrás y permitir que su cuerpo descansara contra el respaldo de la misma. Estar tanto tiempo levantada con semejante barriga era terrible para sus rodillas y tobillos. Miró la mesa y vio que había recibido varias cartas aquel día. Dos de las correspondencias tenían que ver con invitaciones; una, a un congreso sobre el buen uso de los nuevos antisépticos ideados por el Barón Joseph Lister; y el segundo, una elegante invitación del cirujano Sir Frederick Treves y su hermosa esposa a fin de que ella y su marido asistieran a una agradable cena en su hogar en un par de días. Angelina supuso que el cirujano quería hablar con ella sobre el muchacho deforme que encontró trabajando en un circo al otro lado de la calle del hospital, apodado por las malas lenguas como «Hombre Elefante», y que se había convertido en el nuevo objeto de investigación del selecto círculo de doctores de la ciudad. El resto de las cartas eran temas carentes de importancia que Angelina siquiera las terminó de leer.

Miró la hora en el reloj de pared y se dio cuenta de que no tardaría mucho en que la medianoche arribara. Supuso que ya no sería hasta el día siguiente cuando los de la oficina forense viniesen para ocuparse del cuerpo violentado de la niña que pronto ocuparía un humilde espacio dentro de un foso común.

En estas ocasiones Angelina se preguntaba dónde estaba Dios.

¿Cómo podía permitir que cosas de tal demencial calibre ocurrieran?

Fue tal la frustración que sus ojos quedaron ahogados por las lágrimas.

De todos los despachos del hospital solo el de Angelina Barnett estaba siendo utilizado. A diferencia de los demás médicos y dirigentes masculinos de la plantilla, Angelina aún luchaba por reivindicar su puesto; era la única mujer que tenía un trabajo de semejante relevancia, no solo dentro del hospital sino como mujer independiente aun estando casada con un barón y pertenecer a una distinguida familia aristocrática, los Durless. Ella luchaba por la igualdad de los derechos de la mujer y tenía la suerte de haberse casado con un hombre que, a pesar de sus raíces aristocráticas, era miembro de la _Fabian Society_, un grupo de intelectuales que apostaban por las nuevas fórmulas de socialismo democrático a favor de la reestructuración paulatina social, económica y política acorde a los nuevos tiempos. Y, a pesar de la infinidad de veces que había discutido con sus padres, Angelina se unió a otras mujeres para manifestarse en los diversos mítines feministas que hicieron en las calles y que finalmente acallaba la represalia policial. Una de sus mejores amigas pertenecía al círculo de su esposo, Emmeline Pankhurst, la fundadora del movimiento sufragista británico y que, por supuesto, como ella, aprobaba la libertad de expresión de las mujeres en igualdad de derechos que los hombres.

A pesar de todos estos cambios que querían romper con los polvorientos modelos medievales anclados aún como estigmas en la sociedad, se seguía debatiendo si las mujeres podían desempeñar puestos de dirección y estar por encima, económica y laboralmente, de los hombres. Hasta entonces, en el campo de la Medicina, lo más alto que había llegado la mujer era convertirse en enfermera.

Cuando asistía al London Hospital Medical College, multitud de veces se dijo a sí misma «Déjalo, nadie te retiene. Déjalo porque tal vez tengan razón y la Medicina sea un trabajo solo de hombres». Pero no lo hizo, nunca se rindió; Rachel y su esposo Adrian estuvieron ahí cuando realmente necesitaba sentirse apoyada. También por sus sobrinos, en especial por la salud del pequeño Sebastian, la animó a que no abandonara.

En contra de sus padres y de su propia clase social, finalmente Angelina se hizo un hueco en la vida sin necesitar la presencia de un hombre: obtuvo la titulación _summa cum laude_ en Medicina; fue contratada por el Royal London Hospital, siendo poco después respetada por sus compañeros de profesión; se casó a edad tardía (lo normal era casarse antes de los veinte) con el hombre que eligió ella y no sus progenitores —aunque en el fondo no lo amara como se merecía— y sin depender económicamente de él.

Aparte, Angelina vestía y actuaba como quería, sin estúpidos protocolos que le prohibieran decir lo que pensaba; llevaba vestidos ajustados, enseñaba escote si le apetecía y no le importaba que, por vestir de rojo carmesí, la acabaran apodando por el seudónimo de _Madame Red_. Todo un logro para una mujer de su época, aunque para muchos de sus coetáneos oprimidos por el estricto corsé de la moral victoriana, especialmente mujeres, les resultara una ofensa. Pero había mucho más allá. Algo mucho más fuerte que le había movido a ser de esta forma, a luchar y no rendirse tan fácilmente.

«No es vergonzoso ser diferente a los demás, ese es su carácter, Angelina.»

_Vincent_.

«Debería tener más confianza en sí misma.»

Y de la nada de la cual provenía, «La Sensación» volvió a apoderarse de ella. Sombríos sentimientos y vacías ideas daban vueltas en su cabeza, mientras oía la voz del conde diciéndole aquellas palabras un puñado de años atrás, su maravillosa voz.

Angelina fue cayendo en una especie de encantamiento, como el descender del sol que iba perdiendo en luminosidad y se dejaba hundir entre el horizonte y las nubes del poniente. Sintió con pesar que ese momento mágico que vivió cuando conoció a Vincent no se volvería a repetir nunca.

Pero no pudo; esto que sentía era superior a sus fuerzas. Recordó y, al hacerlo, sintió «La Sensación» más intensa que nunca, una clarividencia, una premonición extraña y profunda, que la instaba a tirar de los deseos imposibles que habían sido zurcido con el hilo de la perdición. Ese mismo camino la había llevado a rehacer su vida, a _intentar_ enamorarse de nuevo, y que muy seguramente acabaría destrozando la felicidad de su esposo... y la de su futuro retoño. Un camino que también podía ser la mejor representación de la resignación, de anhelo constante por lo imposible, un sendero escondido que no figuraba en ningún mapa y que se resistía por aparecer.

Como quiera que fuese, este era el único camino, el mismo que la había llevado a enamorarse perdidamente de Vincent Phantomhive, un hombre tan misterioso como hermoso. A quedar prendada de unos ojos embargados de inteligencia y con un destello trepidante que en cuanto los hubo visto por vez primera robaron toda la respiración de su cuerpo y la respiración corporalmente irrespirable de su alma. Angelina aún rememoraba ese fúlgido e intenso momento que vivió cuando el destino hizo que aquellos ojos se clavaran en ella sobre este plano de la existencia.

—Nunca, nunca más —se repitió, recordándose en ella misma con quince años, asustadiza e insegura, con aquel flequillo cubriéndole prácticamente los ojos e intentando tímidamente hablar con el conde. Su querido y por siempre amado conde—. Nunca más debo pensar así. Estoy felizmente casada y voy a esperar un bebé de Adrian. ¿Por qué sigo pensando en él?, ¿por qué sigo enamorada de esta endemoniada forma?

Aferrándose a su vientre en el que vivía su bebé nonato como quien se aferra a un salvavidas tras el hundimiento de un navío, Angelina empezó a experimentar el vértigo del acantilado al que «La Sensación» le iba empujando, pensando al mismo tiempo lo fácil que sería dejarse arrastrar hacia el abismo, pero dicho abismo no existía, era de color blanco, no había nada en él, solo vacío.

Fue hasta la puerta sin recoger nada, como si huyera de sí misma. Ser una nueva Angelina y dejar a la pequeña insegura que se ocultaba con un flequillo allí encerrada. Las convulsiones la apresaron y no soportó mucho más para comenzar a llorar de manera descontrolada, acunándose a sí misma, manos protegiendo su querido vientre. Sintió que sus palabras se habían agotado en ese corazón desolado suyo; sus sentimientos eran un cuenco vacío y su espíritu miserable agonizaba anhelante por recordar, por tener presente _algo_, en un intento por permitir que la eternidad del tiempo pudiera emerger, sana y salva.

No supo cómo, pero acabó derrotada, perdiendo el conocimiento y viniéndose de manera precipitada contra el suelo.

«Rachel no puede...»

Era la voz de Vincent Phantomhive. Una imagen borrosa y vuelta de nuevo al blanco vacío. De pronto otra imagen borrosa y, de nuevo, Vincent. La voz desaparecía disminuyendo hasta ser silenciada y, luego, otra vez volvía a resurgir alta y clara.

Luego le sobrevino un sinfín de imágenes borrosas unidas a la voz de su amado. Incluso, en una ellas, estuvo segura de oírse a sí misma gimiendo y escucharle a él decir su nombre placenteramente. Después llegó el dolor, un dolor anclado en el vientre como dos firmes espadas asestadas desde dentro y, finalmente, la imagen de Vincent acercándose a ella, postrada en la cama de una habitación triste y vacía que no había visto nunca antes en su vida. Para esta ocasión, el recuerdo era nítido. El apuesto conde se sentó a su lado y, con un leve gesto de mano, acercó el rostro al suyo y le besó tiernamente, un venenoso beso que Angelina sintió amargo como lo era la traición y también el sacrificio.

Un beso de Judas.

«Es hora de que lo olvide todo, mi querida Angelina.»

Y de vuelta al blanquecino vacío de la Nada.

Ajeno a su inconsciencia llena de turbaciones, quedó tirada en el suelo de su despacho hasta que hora más tarde un hermoso aunque agitado joven, su esposo Adrian Barnett, la encontrara. Angelina nunca supo cómo su esposo la acogió con amor contra su pecho y la abrazó con fuerza, entre lágrimas y con devoción, presenciando cuán sumergida estaba en su propio infierno.

**†††† † ††††**

* * *

¡Saludos! He aquí otro nuevo capítulo. Realmente he añadido solo una cuarta parte de lo que era el capítulo original, porque creo que esta parte es bastante _intensa._ Además, he incluido y desarrollado mejor este medio capítulo a partir de la historia original que hice exclusivamente para mi mejor amiga (Nia, si llegas a leer no te enfades, ya sabes que cuando me pongo a escribir es como estar jodidamente poseída XDD). En fin, cuando tenga otro hueco entre clase y clase seguiré pasando el resto del capítulo y actualizaré el fic lo antes posible, porque prácticamente estoy viviendo en la universidad y ni tiempo para mucho más.

Por cierto, no ha sido hasta este capítulo cuando me he imaginado lo terrible no solo vivido por nuestro protagonista, sino por todos esos niños que _realmente_ murieron a causa de actos tan abominables hechos por las manos del ser humano. Es terrible que hayan pasado cosas así y que, al menos a mí, me duele.

Nada más. Gracias por seguir leyendo^^.

Silenciosa.

_Miércoles, 18 de Febrero de 2015._


	4. Chapter 4

**Mi joven amo, Sebastian Phantomhive.**

**by _Silenciosa_**

**Disclaimer:**_ No me pertenece Kuroshitsuji. Todo lo que escribo lo hago por y para el disfrute de mi maldita imaginación y la de aquellos que me leen, nada más._

_**Advertencias: **Referencias a hipótesis y _spoilers_ referentes al manga. Temas cruentos._

* * *

«Aprendemos [de los textos sagrados] que debemos entregar un pecador que no se arrepiente a Satanás. En cuanto [el pecador] volvió su corazón contra el Señor y se hizo impío, se hizo propiedad de Satanás, de la misma manera que un pecador arrepentido es propiedad de Cristo. Esto se hace para que su carne adúltera, avariciosa, rebelde e idólatra llegue a su fin, y que se avergüence y arrepienta ante tal declaración y tal ostracismo [...] y se hunda en sus lujurias carnales; para que pueda de esta manera efectuarse en él el arrepentimiento y la salvación de su alma en el Juicio Final.»

1ª Corintios 5:5.

**†††† † ††††**

.

_Vincent, querido mío:_

_No espero que ahora comprendas las razones de mi partida; es preferible que así sea y este desconocimiento nuble por muchos años tu existencia. Aún eres joven y la vida está repleta de sombras. Algún día tendrás que hacerle frente a estas razones que me han llevado al borde del precipicio. Para entonces, espero y deseo que las enfrentes después de que tengas una larga y próspera vida._

_Mientras escribo, alzo la vista de vez en cuando y te contemplo dormir plácidamente en la cama de mi habitación. Las pesadillas te han atormentado también esta noche. Me hubiera gustado contarte la causa por las que las padeces, pero no puedo. Soy débil y no puedo. __Ay, qué hermosa visión me inspira tu dulce rostro ahora que duermes ajeno a los horrores que invaden mi mente. Es esta visión el último recuerdo que me llevaré de ti, mi amado niño._

_No deseo culpar a nadie con mi partida; he hecho cosas de las que me arrepiento. Pienso afrontar mi destino, saldaré mi deuda. No voy a retroceder, ni tan siquiera suplicar, no mientras lleve en la sangre el legado maldito de nuestra familia y que con gusto he servido a formar parte. _

_Ha llegado mi hora. Ojalá llegue el día en el que perdones mi silencio._

_Doquiera el lugar al que mi alma sea arrastrada, yo le rogaré a Dios hasta rasgarme la voz para que os proteja a Francis y a ti._

_Os querré siempre, vuestra madre,_

_Claudia P._

_._

Vincent leyó por enésima vez la carta, ya ajada y amarillenta por el tiempo, escrita en puño y letra por su difunta madre hacía diecinueve años atrás. Su semblante no dejó de ser inexpresivo hasta que una sonrisa minúscula surgió en el semblante —basta con el borde levemente alzado del labio humedecido— cuando percibió cómo la ventana de su despacho se abría de par en par. Tras esto, sintió la presencia de un _shinigami;_ dicha presencia fue la que había abierto la ventana. Al tener los sentidos agudizados, Vincent también pudo sentir con mayor nitidez la sombra de las nubles blancas que surcaban sigilosamente el cielo de medianoche, el viento entre las magras ramas de los álamos del bosque cercano y el imperceptible vals orbital de la luna llena. Pudo sentir también cómo la pereza de su sangre comenzaba a agitarse y a bullir bajo su papel subalterno de ciega mensajera de la vida.

Vincent poseía un sentido de la percepción que era superior a los de cualquier ser humano, y el lo sabía; sabía que no era humano, no del todo. Esta agudeza sensorial la había perfeccionado con los años si bien todavía no sabía manejarla.

El shinigami se sentó acomodándose en el marco de la ventana junto al frío de la noche. Vincent se volvió para mirarlo y, nada más hubo puesto los ojos en el recién llegado, su espíritu quedó consternado. ¿Por cuánto tiempo aquel dios de la muerte seguiría trabajando de su parte? Lo saludó con un escueto asentimiento de cabeza, gesto que fue correspondido por su invitado con una divertida sonrisa de niño pequeño. Podría ser este el shinigami más poderoso con el que se había topado a lo largo de sus andaduras como _perro de la reina_, pero también era el más pueril de todos.

—La conciencia está ejerciendo su demoledor papel en usted. ¿No es así, conde? —dijo el shinigami, como para entablar conversación. Llevaba puesta su típica túnica negra imprimiendo en él una tétrica imagen. Su rostro se encontraba parcialmente oculto entre aquel mar espeso de cabellos blancos.

—Háblame claro, ¿quieres? —gruñó, a lo que el otro vio su expresión y soltó una risita que sacó a Vincent de quicio.

—Salmo treinta y nueve, versículo dos —respondió el shinigami adjunto a otro leve carcajeo—. «Enmudecí y callé; guardé silencio aun acerca de lo bueno y se agravó mi dolor.»

Un sentimiento íntegro erizó la piel de Vincent Phantomhive. El epítome de su turbación radicaba en una único punto del que Vincent era conocedor; algo en su interior había comenzado a temblar ante la llegada de un mal e inevitable presagio.

—Huelo a muerto —farfulló mientras arrugaba la carta de su madre nada más hubo cerrado el puño de la mano temblorosa en la que la sostenía. Sus sentidos no mentían; llevaba días en los que un pútrido hedor se había anclado en su interior, como si un nido de moscas hubiese dejado sus larvas y estas se estuvieran alimentando ávidas de su alma—. Lo sé muy bien. No hace falta que vengas a anunciármelo.

—Sabe muy bien que no he venido con ese fin, conde.

El hombre sonrió esta vez sin enseñar su dentadura, con afecto, como si en vez de estar tratando con un hombre hecho y derecho —un conde severo y cruel—, estuviera ante un niño audaz que seguía siendo al fin y al cabo eso, un niño.

—¿Sabe qué? Hay cosas peores que la muerte. —Se limitó a decir el shinigami una vez se puso en pie y marchó lentamente hasta Vincent—. Cosas mucho peores, créame. Aunque también hay, querido conde, cosas mejores que la vida.

—Cosas como qué.

—Cosas peores que la muerte como la condena eterna que usted llevará pronto a cuestas —sugirió—. O cosas mejores que la vida como la cálida confesión de arrepentimiento ante Dios.

Vincent lo miró de hito en hito buscando asimilar las palabras que había escuchado en boca de aquel despreciable ser vestido siempre de luto. Este tomó una de las manos de Vincent y la alzó para que fijara la mirada en aquel anillo heredado de los Phantomhive.

Un carcajeo enfermizo emergió de entre los labios de Vincent para luego zafarse molesto y proferir una risa desternillante. Su acompañante se limitó a observarlo sin objetar nada.

—Vete a la mierda, maldito shinigami —dijo Vincent sin escrúpulos una vez pudo refrenar la sofocante risa y limpiarse torpemente las lágrimas con el dorso de las mangas de su chaqueta. El estado de ebriedad era ya palpable en su organismo; prácticamente había bebido durante toda la noche, aislado en su despacho—. Llévate lejos esa estúpida idea contigo, ¿quieres? Parece mentira que me conozcas desde que era un chiquillo y me ofrezcas semejante propuesta después de todo lo que he hecho para llegar hasta aquí. Dios no perdona, tú deberías saberlo, y yo no soy una excepción a la regla, no cuando..., cuando ni siquiera mi alma me pertenece.

Dicho esto, Vincent se volteó ignorándolo por completo y dejar la carta convertida ya en una pelota arrugada e inservible de papel sobre la mesa de su despacho. Se sirvió con torpeza un vaso para licores de brandy cargada hasta los topes que sacó del juego de bebidas alcohólicas que tenía guardado en una de las vitrinas de cristal situadas en las estanterías de las paredes. No se molestó en servir una vaso a su invitado. Examinó el color ambarino del líquido y, de dos sutiles tragos, se vertió en su interior bajo un acogedor calor que Vincent supo apreciar notablemente. El hedor a descomposición ancorado dentro de su cuerpo persistía y parecía intensificarse al mezclarse con el alcohol.

Desde su posición, Vincent pudo verse en el vago reflejo de la vitrina de cristal. Se observó en un intento de hallar algún rasgo familiar en su rostro que le recordara al de su difunta madre; sin embargo, la imagen que el reflejo le devolvió era curiosamente semejante a la del ser que justamente se había situado a sus espaldas. Con los cabellos del _shinigami_ vueltos de pronto hacia atrás, el conde pudo apreciar sin mucho detalle el rostro de su fiel acompañante, por lo que se volvió a fin de mirarlo de manera _directa. _Nunca antes se había cerciorado de dicha similitud entre ambos. Tampoco era algo que antes hubiese tenido en cuenta.

Contempló aquellos ojos esmeralda que tan pocas veces tenía oportunidad de ver y que, pese a esa sobriedad oscura que los envolvía, dicha mirada estaba cargada de luz, como la de cualquier mensajero de Dios. Los ángeles de la muerte, el sector repudiado de los cielos, la clase más baja del _Ejército_ de Dios, pero del todo ajenos a sus perversos hermanos dirigidos por el _ángel cojo,_ Luzbel.

Luego, tras unos segundos de silencio forzoso y sobrecogedor, con su respiración aleteando agitadamente, Vincent pudo reconocer en la mirada del shinigami un destello familiar que lo sumió en la fantasmagoría de un inconcebible universo emocional. Había comenzado a naufragar en una extraña e ilimitada vastedad, en una mezcla de delirante y confuso dolor. Sin pensarlo por más tiempo, se dirigió hacia la puerta sin poder evitar avanzar con pasos tambaleantes debido a las argucias del alcohol. Quería dar pon zanjada su conversación con aquel misterioso ser, el mismo que siempre había estado a su lado, sirviéndolo con una devota determinación que no era propia del espíritu humano.

Ebrio como estaba, Vincent dio un traspié y se desplomó en el suelo. El ángel de la muerte fue en su auxilio con un gesto de preocupación poco habitual en él. Tan pronto como hubo percibido dicha acción, Vincent se sorprendió; había creído que este se mofaría de su deplorable estado o que al menos estaría molesto por cómo lo había tratado. Había asumido que lo dejaría allí solo, abandonado a su infernal destino.

Ningún humano es fiel a otro, pero este ser no era un humano. ¿Qué tipo de lealtad se podía aplicar en esta clase de seres?, ¿qué les movía a rebajarse y servir a un ser inferior? Con el tiempo, Vincent había aprendido a traicionar y ser traicionado, pero esta regla parecía no estar inherente en el raciocinio de este shinigami de piel tan clara como la de un muerto, este mismo que se había arrodillado para colocarse a su lado y que, de pronto, lo estaba abrazando como si fuera un pecador asustado y perdido en su propia miseria.

Esta reacción desconcertó al conde que, sintiendo la bondad en un ser destinado a un oficio aparentemente frívolo, no supo reaccionar. Recordó la primera vez que lo vio y del asombro que le causó tenerlo de su lado cuando era un simple chiquillo. El shinigami no lo había vuelto a abrazar de esta acogedora forma desde que murió su madre. Dicho recuerdo impactó dolorosamente en su memoria, como una estocada sobre una cicatriz que aún no había sanado del todo. Con violencia, sujetó los brazos del hombre y lo empujó lejos, con furia, aunque le fue imposible desembarazarse; este lo mantenía sujeto, con una fuerza infinitamente mayor que la suya.

Vincent se rindió. Ocultándose en el cobijo oscuro del misterioso ser, lloró en silencio.

—¿Por qué...? —balbuceó—. ¿Por qué permaneces a mi lado?, ¿qué motivos te condenan a servirme, maldito? Nada te ata a mi existencia, mi alma ya está vendida. ¡Márchate!, ¡largo!, ¡no te necesito!

Volvió a forcejear llevado por la ira, pero no hubo respuesta o reacción por parte del otro, quien lo seguía aferrando firmemente para sí. Vincent tuvo la súbita necesidad de encogerse cual ovillo, apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de aquel ser y llorar como lo haría un arrepentido. En aquel momento, su acompañante seguía acunándolo, afablemente, para finalmente tomar su rostro entre sus manos y observarlo surcado por lágrimas que discurrían furiosas por el cuello.

—Ya no puedo cambiar mi destino —confesó el conde.

—No, te equivocas, Vincent. —Tras décadas de patética servidumbre, aquel ser al fin decía su nombre de pila—. Si se rompen los hilos que unen al alma con la vida, lo único que queda es un tormentoso océano de remordimientos desangrados; una profunda oscuridad. No obstante, tras toda espesa tiniebla que puede llegar a cubrir el alma de cualquier ser humano, ya sea este el más despiadado de todos, existe en su interior un fulgor minúsculo, una luz tangible y pura; la esencia de una criatura creada por el amor imperecedero de Dios.

»La rendición es parte de la naturaleza de los hombres —continuó diciendo—. Dios no tarda en cumplir la promesa, según sea entendida por algunos la tardanza. Más bien, el Señor tiene paciencia con los hombres porque no quiere que nadie perezca condenado, su deseo radica en que todos se arrepientan de sus pecados.

—¿Qué futuro les deparará a mis hijos si muero?

—Desgraciadamente, la maldición anidará en el alma del mayor.

—Ciel... —Vincent nombró a su primogénito con pesar—. ¿Y Sebastian?, ¿se verá libre de... _él_?

El shinigami asintió levemente con la cabeza.

—Solo el heredero de la Casa Phantomhive debe cargar con la maldición, del mismo modo que ocurrió con su abuelo, con su madre —añadió después, bajo un tono de voz lúgubre— y con usted mismo, querido conde. Así fue establecido el contrato.

—Si es así, no permitas que también se lleve a Sebastian, por favor —dijo Vincent, bajo un tono de súplica inusual en él.

El shinigami asintió y ambos quedaron sumidos en el silencio. Vincent no tardó en cerrar los ojos comprendiendo que era necesario cerrarlos para poder sentir algo de paz que El Enterrador le transmitía, y cuyo acogedor efecto hizo que se quedara profundamente dormido al poco tiempo.

—Arrepiéntete, hijo mío —dijo, acunándolo para sí a sabiendas que ya no lo escuchaba—. Arrepiéntete y confiesa tus pecados antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Su voz quedó apagada cuando percibió la amenazante sombra del mastín negro, el perro de la familia, sentado justamente delante del umbral, gruñendo entre dientes.

**†††† † ††††**

Al principio, todos los fragmentos de recuerdos que abordaron a Angelina formaban parte de un sueño, un sueño desconcertante. En ellos escuchaba voces, así como imágenes lejanas y difusas, apenas comprensibles, imposibles de descifrar bajo un orden y un sentido. Tenía todas las características de estar inmersa en un sueño; las voces lejanas y la sensación de ser una mente errante desprendida del cuerpo. Y era en esta fase de tiempo indefinido —que podría durar desde meros segundos a un día entero— cuando Angelina comenzó a ser consciente de que estaba soñando. La mente ya no trabajaba sola sino que ya había una parte de su cuerpo que parecía reaccionar.

Localizó su cuerpo. Sintió también que alguien le estaba sosteniendo una mano. Sin el don de la voluntad, Angelina no podía moverse mientras que por su mente seguían revoloteando pedacitos de sueño en los que la imagen de Vincent se repetía en una constante nítida, como si lo estuviera contemplando ante un espejo o exponiéndose ante la lente de un daguerrotipo.

A Angelina no le gustaba sentirse en un sueño y deseó despertarse cuanto antes. Intentó moverse y notó sus extremidades que se resistían a moverse. El pánico pudo con ella y sus intentos fueron cada vez más insistentes y violentos. Fue el tacto de aquella mano el que la devolvió a la consciencia total. Una leve caricia en una de sus mejillas y ella despertó sin dejar de sentir el fuerte nudo asentado en su estómago. Por fin consciente; de nuevo se hundía en las arenas del tiempo.

Unos minutos con los ojos cerrados y la mente en blanco dando vueltas sirvieron para conseguir que se calmara un poco.

Abrió los ojos, tumbada, vio a quién pertenecía dicha reconfortante caricia.

Adrian Barnett la sonrió sin poder ocultar los signos de preocupación en su piadosa mirada. Angelina estaba sobre una cama y Adrian sentado a su lado en una silla. Ambos se encontraban en unas de las habitaciones para pacientes adinerados situada en el ala norte del hospital, separada del movimiento ajetreado y el bullicio de pacientes en la Sala de Emergencia.

—Buenos días, querida mía —dijo su esposo que volvió a tomar una de sus manos para acariciarle con suavidad el dorso de la misma.

Angelina fue entonces cuando recordó lo sucedido, la manera en que había perdido la consciencia en su despacho. Con el corazón acelerado, se llevó las manos al vientre y buscó ansiosa la mirada de su esposo en un ansiado intento de saber si su bebé seguía en su interior sin correr ningún peligro debido a la caída. Este se levantó de la silla y se inclinó hacia ella al ver su fuerte reacción de angustia.

—El bebé y tú estáis bien, quédate tranquila.

—Adrian. —Angelina intentó hablar aun teniendo la voz deshilvanada y pensando en lo que le había ocurrido. Un ataque de tristeza la abatió y se esforzó por no llorar—. Yo...

—Descansa —le dijo él con cariño, besándola brevemente en los labios—. No es necesario que... —Adrian se detuvo. Una de las cualidades que compartían era la facilidad con que podían comprenderse con el mínimo de explicaciones. Entre ellos existía una fuerte conexión; un cordón invisible los unía de tal manera que apenas precisaban de palabras.

Adrian finalmente deshizo el espacio habido entre ellos y, para consolarla, la abrazó sin ejercer demasiadas fuerzas por temor a dañarla, si bien con un devoto amor que solo las personas honestas y puras de corazón pueden ofrecer. Angelina se dejó abrazar sin tener fuerzas para decir o hacer nada.

**†††† † ††††**

En la apacible transparencia de los días siguientes, Angelina sintió que su vida matrimonial había logrado nuevamente una condición estable, creyendo que su esposo también compartía dicha sensación. Parecía el momento adecuado de dejar aparcado el trabajo en el hospital y permanecer la última etapa del embarazo lejos de la vida laboral. Tampoco podía centrarse en esos momentos; tanta felicidad impelía su vida. Las caricias, la dulzura, la devoción, la bondad, la elegancia y la alegría, todas las virtudes en suma de Adrian Barnett iban poco a poco cautivando la atención de su memoria. Tal vez era el indicio de que había comenzado a enamorarse de él. Angelina se complacía sobre todo en rememorar la belleza de su esposo, sus cabellos rubios, su sonrisa y sus ojos azules tan claros, en la línea de dos señales que vaticinaban el amanecer del cielo, como dos estrellas que la hacían palidecer conmovida de tanta bondad acumulada.

Sin duda, su esposo era la otra cara de la moneda en comparación con Vincent. Lo que quería decir, más exactamente, era que Vincent, su cabello oscuro y sus almendrados ojos, crepitantes, que exaltaban un atrayente magnetismo, y todo él, iban quedando lentamente en un líquido errante pasado, que fluía todavía como la corriente de un río que baja briosamente por una ribera desconocida.

La mañana del domingo de la siguiente semana, por la mañana, su esposo Adrian y ella decidieron ir a una reunión de los miembros de la _Fabian Society, _marchando en calesín en dirección a una de las cafeterías de la céntrica _Warwick Lane_, situada próxima a la Catedral de San Pedro, dirección noroeste. Si se miraba hacia el firmamento desde cualquier punto de la calle se podía ver alzada la grandiosa cúpula de la catedral de estilo barroco, hermosa y radiante, en cuya superficie de cantería blanquecina se reflejaba la luz del día y se antojaba cual visión divina, de sutil resplandeciente. Debido a la numerosa congregación de fieles para asistir a la típica misa de los domingos en la catedral, las calles próximas a la misma estaban abarrotadas de calesines y peatones caminando por las aceras.

Como estaban llegando a deshora, y después de que Adrian mirara por enésima vez su reloj de bolsillo según se mordía los labios en síntoma de impaciencia, Angelina le sugirió realizar el recorrido que les faltaba a pie; estaban a menos de unas cien yardas de la cafetería. Adrian en primera instancia se negó a que ella caminara demasiado cargando con siete meses de embarazo, él se preocupaba mucho por su salud así como la de su bebé. Angelina no podía estar más que agradecida por tener un esposo que la amaba como se merecía. Después de años de sufrimiento, Adrian era un regalo llegado del cielo.

Finalmente su esposo aceptó con reticencia y, tras bajarse primero para ayudarla a que lo hiciera con cuidado después, le pidió al cochero que los recogiera frente a la cafetería al cabo de dos horas. Adrian ofreció su brazo para que lo asiera y tomara apoyo, para acto seguido besarle dulcemente la mano enguantada ofrecida por Angelina al tiempo que ejercía una pequeña reverencia en medio del gentío que, viendo a dos jóvenes ricos, perfumados y hermosos profesando tan gentilmente su amor como dos personajes salidos de una novela romántica, quedó conmovido.

Risas y murmullos se contagiaron entre las jóvenes damas. Los mayores movían la cabeza, desaprobadores. Aquel tipo de actitud afectuosa expresada en público era de los más inmoral e inadecuado y más estando ella en estado de buena esperanza. ¡Estas juventudes de hoy en día, qué licencias se permiten sin recato alguno en plena calle!

—Eres muy galante —le dijo Angelina devolviéndole un beso en los labios, importándole muy poco lo que pudiera opinar la gente a su alrededor—. Aunque, por lo que veo, sigues siendo bastante tímido conmigo.

Los murmullos aumentaron varios tonos en torno a ellos. ¿Qué podían decir las mujeres enjoyadas y emplumadas que pasaban por su lado en dirección a la catedral al saber quién era?, ¿que carecía de modestia?, ¿que se comportaba poco refinada?, ¿que su actitud liberal era digna de las mujerzuelas que escuchaban todos los días las campanadas de Saint Mary-le-Bow?

Cuando comenzó a tratar con la alta sociedad inglesa, todas esas mujeres, en sus tertulias de alcahuetas, pronosticaban que ella sería un absoluto desastre, una chica sin clase, sin modales, a diferencia de su hermana Rachel, quien había nacido para vivir como una dama distinguida, apreciada y amada por quienes gozaban la suerte de conocerla. Pero, quién iba a decirlo, al cabo de un año se había convertido en la mejor médico de Londres, y nada menos que especializada en cirugía, casada con un hombre que despuntaba en convertirse en una futura promesa de la Política, joven y apuesto, además. Le gustaba ver las caras de envidia de esas mujeres adineradas que apestaban a recargados perfumes. Le gustaba enormemente.

Angelina soltó una leve risotada y su esposo la correspondió con una sonrisa divertida, cuyos cabellos rubios brillaban a la luz diurna al igual que sus ojos celestes. El revoloteo de mariposas que sintió en el estómago la hija menor de los Durless le advirtió de que estaba comenzando a sentir los primeros y claros síntomas del enamoramiento.

Su esposo Adrian reaccionó aturdido, esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa y con las mejillas enardecidas. Ambos rieron de nuevo. La comisura de los ojos de Adrian se arrugaron con regocijo, unas arrugas de risa que ella no había visto antes en él. ¿Realmente era feliz con ella? ¿Qué se podía decir ante algo así sino la evidente muestra de amor y profundo cariño? Angelina no podía desear otra cosa. Él dejó de reír y la miró.

—No, no es eso. —Su varonil rostro volvió a enardecer al darse cuenta de que estaba exponiéndose más por sus gestos que por sus palabras—. Asumí que no desearías prolongar la oportunidad de dejarte llevar de mi brazo por temor a provocar indiscreción. Yo..., yo no imaginé que...

Angelina le acarició el rostro con dulzura. Ella se había dado cuenta del porqué de la actitud sorprendida de Adrian. Hasta lo ocurrido con su pérdida de la consciencia en su despacho, nunca se había mostrado demasiado afectuosa con él. Ahora Angelina estaba decidida a dejarse llevar y ser amada por quien ahora era su esposo y también el futuro padre de su hijo. No había sido justa con Adrian al principio de su matrimonio, pero estaba dispuesta a entregarse a este nuevo amor que le había cambiado por completo la vida. Esta era, sin duda, su merecida oportunidad para ser feliz y aceptar por fin que su hermana era la esposa de Vincent, que esta debía de ser feliz con el conde, así como sus dos sobrinos.

Mientras caminaban por la acera, ambos conversaban animadamente aunque evitando hablar demasiado alto a fin de no ser escuchados por los demás viandantes.

—Me gustaría saber lo que pasó anoche entre padre y tú.

—Mi suegra me ha sonsacado esta misma mañana hasta el último detalle de tal grata velada. Me extraña que no te haya puesto al tanto con lo dada que es en la oratoria.

Angelina asintió divertida y lo miró a los ojos. Ambos se vieron obligados a aceptar el cortés ofrecimiento de los señores Durless de hospedarse en la mansión hasta que ella diera a luz con intención de estar atendida en todo momento. Su madre tenía la necia idea de que era toda una frivolidad dar a luz en las impersonales habitaciones de un hospital, lejos del calor familiar.

Angelina estuvo entre la espada y la pared a la hora de tomar una decisión, más que nada porque había dos claros aspectos negativos; uno, vivir un tiempo en el hogar en el que se había criado le traería amargos recuerdos; y dos, su padre era un noble conservadurista que respaldaba ciegamente a la Corona Británica, mientras que Adrian era un intelectual, un político liberal que apoyaba al movimiento obrero y al sindical. Sus populares mítines a favor de la abdicación de la reina y en pos de una democracia institucional postulaban a Adrian como un futuro político que con el tiempo se acabaría ganando el apoyo incondicional de los estamentos sociales más perjudicados. Si el pueblo llano llegara a reclamar por sus derechos, tal y como lo habían hecho los franceses en 1848, el reinado de Victoria no tardaría en desaparecer. Unir a su esposo Adrian y a su padre bajo un mismo techo era encender una cerilla en una bodega abastecida con dinamita.

A pesar de todo ello, Angelina tuvo que ceder a la propuesta de sus progenitores. Ella agradecía las veces que su hermana traía a los gemelos y pasaban un par de días a la semana con ellos. Rachel era excelente como intermediaria diplomática; escogía conversaciones donde temas tabús como la religión o la política estuvieran del todo descartados.

—¡Adrian! Pretendo no tomarme esto con ironía —dijo, refrenando el paso e intentando demostrar falsa modestia. Angelina estaba casi segura de que en la vida podría enfadarse con él—. Solo pretendo saber el _émotif_ desencadenante de vuestra última conversación.

—¿Conversación? —Sir Adrian Barnett apretó levemente los labios y frunció infantilmente el ceño—. Más bien lo compararía con una batalla en toda regla. Por voluntad casi que preferiría que me reclutaran y me enviaran a luchar en tierras africanas contra los _boers._

—También me harías un favor si guardaras tus chistes malos para el club. —Tirando de él con gesto pícaro, Angelina le obligó a reanudar la marcha—. Además, conociéndote, sé que terminarías luchando a favor de los boers, declamando a los cielos tu desagrado por la sobreexplotación y dominación colonial inglesa sobre otras etnias.

—Bien es cierto, querida —declaró sin andarse por las ramas, a lo que Angelina se lo tomó con bastante gracia—. Veamos, ¿qué te ha contado tu madre al respecto?

—Que os escuchó discutir en la sala de fumar.

Anduvieron unos pasos más antes de que Adrian respondiera. Durante un momento, Angelina creyó que su esposo iba a ponerse serio, pero luego parecía haber cambiado de opinión.

—He de confesar que tu distinguido padre y yo tuvimos una sucinta discrepancia filosófica tras la cena.

—¿Cómo de _sucinta_?

—Tan sucinta como la distancia que hay de aquí a La India. —Sonrió Adrian para luego concretar—: Ida y vuelta.

Angelina carcajeó en tanto que se aferraba aún más al brazo de su esposo. Los viandantes se la quedaron mirando ante tal conducta poco discreta. Si la risa no era lo que les llamaba la atención, seguramente era debido a su vestimenta, de un llamativo rojo carmesí. Angelina supuso que muchos la reconocieron; ella era la famosa y por muchos también admirada doctora, Madame Red.

—¿Y cuál fue el tema de vuestra conversación?

—Tu padre expresó la opinión de que Lord Darwin debería haber sido exhibido en una jaula en las exposiciones del Crystal Palace o en un zoológico junto con los demás monos.

Angelina no pudo evitar reírse mientras que en la cara de su esposo apareció una expresión de frustrada sorna.

—Verás, Ann, yo intenté por todos los medios explicarle alguno de los fundamentos científicos en que se asientan los estudios darwinianos —explicó el joven—. En respuesta, Lord Durless me llamó chiflado liberal. También declaró sin tapujos que era un embustero librepensador y que mi lugar estaba en Francia, país el cual tachó como el _locus amoenus_ para herejes y seguidores del Mal. _Et voilà tout, mademoiselle!_

—Pero ¿cómo pudiste ser capaz de hablar sobre las ideas de Lord Darwin, que en paz descanse, a sabiendas del pensamiento retrógrado que posee mi padre?

—La conversación surgió sin más, no la provoqué —instó su marido, quien resopló incómodo al recordar lo vivido con su suegro la noche anterior—. Él me preguntó con cierta curiosidad si era verdad eso de que fui amigo del difunto Lord Darwin y si seguía manteniendo cordial trato con sus hijos, cosa cierta y, en fin, la conversación fluyó de mala manera, pero te prometo que mi compostura fue la correcta y fui muy respetuoso en todo momento.

—Lo que significa que soportaste estoicamente los ataques de ira de Lord Durless.

—Además tuvo la consideración de regalarme una de sus típicas diatribas acerca de verme como su yerno. —Sus ojos eran pura consternación, divertida ironía y ternura funesta—. Me dijo que era lo peor que le podía haber ocurrido a su familia, que prefería la caída de todas las plagas de Egipto encima a tener que aceptarme como un miembro más. Luego se jactó en nombrarme al caballeroso y por siempre respetable esposo de tu hermana, el perro faldero de la reina —Adrian dijo todo en tono burlón—, el conde Phantomhive. En definidas cuentas ya sabes lo que pienso sobre él.

Angelina lo miró un tanto angustiada mientras caminaban y ladeó la cabeza; era uno de sus gestos característicos cuando quería aguardar pensamientos. En este caso, nombrar a Vincent en la conversación. Ni qué decir que Adrian lo captó al instante, casi como si esperara a que reaccionara de dicha forma. Angelina quedó alertada por temor a que Adrian conociera sus pensamientos, puesto que él desconocía quién era _ese hombre_ que había robado su corazón. O eso quería creer ella.

Sin embargo, Adrian la miró y luego sonrió afablemente, oprimiendo con cariño la enguantada mano de Angelina que se apoyaba en su brazo derecho.

—Querida mía, es lógico que temas desagradar a tu padre, pero yo me he casado contigo y, gracias a Dios, a quien deseo agradar es a ti, y no a él. Tu padre puede pensar de mí lo que se le antoje, pero mientras yo sea digno de tu amor, no puedo pedirle más a la vida —explicó, estrechando la mirada, con enternecedor cariño—. Por cierto, recuerdo que tu madre aludió un tema que no escuché del todo al irme con Lord Durless a la sala de fumar, algo sobre un compromiso futuro.

Angelina suspiró, rodeando al mismo tiempo los ojos.

—Madre habló con mi hermana y conmigo acerca de que, si el bebé que espero llega a ser niña, podríamos establecer un contrato prematrimonial entre la pequeña y mi sobrino menor, Sebastian.

—¿Y cuál es tu opinión?

—Si llegamos a tener una hermosa niña, opino que sea ella quien escoja a su futuro esposo, así como mi querido Sebastian también pueda decidir a quién amar. No estimo correcto realizar un contrato prematrimonial, querido, no como han hecho con Ciel y la niña de los Midford. El amor es algo que debe expresarse libre y sin impedimentos, ya me entiendes —dijo Angelina—. Si llega a darse la situación y se enamoran, yo misma les daré mi bendición.

—Aún falta un poco más para llegar, ¿estás cansada? —le preguntó Adrian, de pronto. Al parecer, no quería interponerse en ese tipo de temas, si bien Angelina dedujo que él estaba del todo a su favor.

—No, no es-... ¡ey!, ¿pero qué haces?, ¡has perdido la cordura! —Adrian había decidido cargarla en brazos, a la manera principesca.

Otro tropel de risas, comentarios y cuchicheos surgieron a sus espaldas.

Angelina depositó un beso rápido en la mejilla y otro en los labios de su esposo. Las palabras sobraban.

Entraron en la cafetería, una estancia muy amplia e iluminada al estar abierta a grandes ventanales con las cortinas descorridas, recargada de decoración —tapices, pinturas de paisajes, mesas de madera oscura y cenefas también de madera ilustrando bordes y remates de las paredes—. En el rellano les esperaban varios de los miembros de la _Fabian_ _Society_, siendo saludados por todos ellos. Estos vieron la escenita: Adrian cargando con ella hasta la misma entrada. Hecho que se lo tomaron entre alborotadas risas.

Allí se encontraban sus amistades más cercanas, Richard y Emmeline Pankhrust, miembros también del movimiento sufragista; la escritora y cofundadora del periódico _Freedom_, Charlotte Wilson; el futuro biólogo aunque escritor de novela fantástica de vocación, el joven H. G. Wells, de diecinueve años; el irlandés y uno de los primeros percusores del vegetarianismo, George Bernard Shaw, también escritor de novela y teatro, así como activista político dentro del club; y la dulce escritora de cuentos infantiles Edith Nesbit, y que estaba divorciada de su terrible e infiel esposo, algo poco común en la época. Aún faltaba la presencia de otros muchos miembros del círculo.

—¡Mirad por donde! —anunció sir Pankhrust, en actitud dicharachera al verlos llegar de esa manera—. Aquí llega la joven parejita que, según lo visto, no se separa ni para salir a la calle. ¡Camarera, será mejor que deje de servir té y traiga a esta mesa el mejor brandy que tenga!

Los asistentes rieron llamando la atención de los demás clientes en el interior de la cafetería. Durante las dos horas de tertulia sobre los acontecimientos y opiniones del momento, abarcando su mayor interés en el tema político, la noticia de la aparición de nuevos niños decapitados en viviendas y fábricas abandonadas se extendió como la pólvora.

—Angelina, ¿es cierto que viste el primer cadáver que inauguró esta nefasta consecución de sucesos? —preguntó Bernard Shaw con sumo interés.

—Hará menos de una semana, sí —admitió.

—¿Descubriste algo en el cuerpo algo de extraña mención, aparte del cercenamiento?

—No puedo deciros nada, muchachos —intentó disculparse—. Entended que siendo administradora jurídica del hospital, no puedo dar datos de los pacientes, y más si está involucrado Scotland Yard. No obstante, puedo deciros que posiblemente este asesinato y los otros recientes del mismo tipo deben estar vinculados estrechamente con algún tipo de secta religiosa.

—¿Una secta religiosa? —preguntó esta vez su esposo Adrian, sentado a su lado.

—Así es.

Unos minutos más tarde Adrian y Angelina se despedían de sus acompañantes. Cerca de la entrada ya les esperaba el calesín y el cochero. Ambos subieron al interior y el cochero arreó al caballo hacia la mansión Durless, situada a las afueras. Al principio, la pareja estaba a gusto, entre risas, conversando entretenidamente, pero cuando el caballo y el calesín cogieron velocidad y adelantaron a otros tantos, ambos comenzaron a sentirse incomodados.

El corazón de Angelina se puso cada vez más pálido y de color de plomo debido a la velocidad con que cogían los baches y que estos la hacían saltar del asiento, por lo que tuvo que aferrarse instintivamente al asiento y a su esposo.

Adrian golpeó con el puño cerrado a sus espaldas con intención de llamar la atención al cochero.

—Por favor, vaya un poco más despacio.

Sin embargo, el calesín no aminoró su velocidad, sino que iba mucho más rápido. Los labios de Angelina fueron fruncidos con fuerza, que adelgazaron cada vez más hasta que se convirtieron en una simple línea sin sangre.

Su esposo volvió a golpear —esta vez con fuerza— desde el interior.

—¡Le he dicho que vaya más despacio!

De pronto, un joven albino, pálido como el mármol, y vestido también de blanco al estilo de un mayordomo, abrió la puerta del calesín a pesar de la velocidad en que marchaban y esbozó una sonrisa de lo más sardónica. Este albino se había quitado la chaqueta oscura y el sombrero con el que se había ocultado; era el cochero, pero no era el que habían contratado, de eso estaban seguros Adrian y ella.

—Me temo que he de desestimar su petición, Lord Barnett.

El ser de blanquecino brillo desestabilizó el calesín haciendo uso de una fuerza sobrehumana hasta volcarlo del todo, y llevarse por delante a un viandante. El impacto a tal velocidad fue devastador.

Todo ocurrió con rapidez.

Lo último que vio Angelina antes de sentir el impacto fueron los hermosos ojos azules de Adrian, quien la estrechó para sí a fin de protegerla del golpe usando su propio cuerpo.

* * *

FIN CAPÍTULO IV.

Buenas :), lamento nuevamente mi tardanza; ni qué decir que he estado jodidamente liada. He aquí otro capítulo más, espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado y que hayáis disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo para mi mejor amiga. ¡Juas! Sabiendo lo que ha ocurrido en el último capítulo del manga, me tengo que dar un canto en los dientes porque, por ahora, este fic no sale del canon. Eso sí, como siempre me doy la libertad de narrar y recrearme en la historia, escribiéndola desde mi punto de vista y dándole una propia interpretación.

En Semana Santa me iré a Roma, así que también visitaré la masificación de gatos que invade el Foro Romano y el santuario de gatos de Torre Argentina que corretean a sus anchas por toda la zona (en serio, sería el maldito paraíso para Sebastian ), por lo que tardaré algo más en pasar al portátil el siguiente capítulo.

¡Mis disculpas adelantadas!

Y, nada más, un cordial saludo y muchísimas gracias por leer :D.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mi joven amo, Sebastian Phantomhive.**

**by _Silenciosa_**

**Disclaimer:**_ No me pertenece Kuroshitsuji. Todo lo que escribo lo hago por y para el disfrute de mi maldita imaginación y la de aquellos que me leen, nada más._

_**Advertencias: **Referencias a hipótesis y _spoilers_ referentes al manga. Temas relacionados con el ocultismo y la demonología._

* * *

«Los ángeles malos, como los hombres malos, son enteramente prácticos. Tienen dos motivaciones. La primera es el temor al castigo [...]. Su segunda motivación es una especie de hambre. Me imagino que los diablos pueden, en un sentido espiritual, devorarse mutuamente; y devorarnos a nosotros, claro.»

_Cartas del diablo a su sobrino_ (Notas del autor, fragmento), C. S. Lewis (Irlanda del Norte, 1898 - †Inglaterra, 1963).

**†††† † ††††**

Angelina despertó días después en la unidad de cuidados del Royal London Hospital, un lugar en el que había estado trabajando durante casi la década y que le era tan familiar como un segundo hogar. Antes siquiera de tomar el control de sí misma y abrir los ojos, quedó allí, aturdida, dejando que la rueda de sus pensamientos empezara a girar otra vez, preguntándose cuánto tiempo habría estado inconsciente y, fruto de una profunda sospecha, si estaría realmente viva. Poco a poco, una serie de dolores y palpitaciones le recorrieron el cuerpo; la garganta, el cuello, la espalda, el estómago, la zona baja del vientre..., y comprobó aliviada que estaba viva. Sin embargo, no todo quedaba reducido a un mero dolor físico porque buena parte del mismo era también emocional. La desesperanza se había instalado en su pecho, devorándola, como una serpiente abalanzándose sobre un nido de pájaros.

«Un sufrimiento sin crisis, vacío, oscuro y lóbrego. Un dolor ahogado, soñoliento, desapasionado, que no encuentra desahogo ni alivio en palabras, suspiros o lágrimas», citó sir Taylor Coleridge en uno de sus poemas, y Angelina no halló una descripción mejor con que definir su estado antes de abrir los ojos y darle la bienvenida a la mañana.

Pensó en _la mañana _creyendo que al abrir los ojos lo haría junto al arribo de un nuevo amanecer, pero el abanico de lo superfluo era mucho más amplio: la noche se desplegaba con su tupido velo, un manto oscuro de nubes que intercedía, mediadora, entre la tierra y el cielo. El brillo tintineante de las velas alumbrando con su tenue luz ambarina la habitación en la que se hallaba rasgó los últimos segundos de confusión.

Una vez hubo recobrado el conocimiento por completo y la sensación de realidad, Angelina supo enseguida que se encontraba en una de las habitaciones para pacientes adinerados del Royal London Hospital; paredes blancas, decoración gentil aunque austera e impersonal —cortinaje cubriendo los amplios ventanales que daban hacia los jardines traseros del edificio, una chimenea de piedra policromada en blanco imitando al mármol en sustitución a las de hierro dispuestas en las habitaciones menos pudientes, dos sillones forrados en tela acolchada, un arcón tallado con decoraciones esquematizadas y hecho con madera noble, y una pequeña mesa con un discreto centro de flores versado en peonias y crisantemos— y el imperante olor a desinfectante inundando su sentido del olfato, como si dicho aroma tuviese valor medicinal.

En su escrutinio visual pudo cerciorarse de que no estaba sola. Un doctor compañero suyo de profesión y dos enfermeras la observaban en silencio desde los pies de la cama en la que yacía.

Sin dejar de escrutar al doctor con la mirada, Angelina hizo consigo de toda la fuerza que podía contener en su debilitado cuerpo e intentó alzarse de la cama para erguirse y quedar apoyada contra el cabecero de la misma. Las enfermeras la ayudaron viendo que apenas podía soportar su propio peso y con el aliciente de que tenía el brazo derecho escayolado, por lo que solo podía valerse del izquierdo. El dolor del vientre se intensificó con el movimiento, pero Angelina solo podía mirar al doctor con urgente necesidad de saber lo ocurrido tras el accidente.

¿Dónde estaba Adrian?, ¿habría sufrido los estragos del accidente al igual que ella?

¿Y el bebé?, ¿seguiría viviendo en ella sano y salvo?

Con la respiración hecha jirones, Angelina tiró violentamente de las sábanas que la cubrían y colocó las palmas de sus temblorosas manos sobre su bajo vientre con la tela del camisón entre medio. Su vientre había disminuido en volumen aunque no perdió la esperanza.

Prestó atención.

No percibió ningún movimiento o fuente de calor. En su vientre ya no había nada, solo vacío.

Arrugó la cara hasta deformarla de dolor y dejó escapar un largo sollozo inarticulado. Tardó unos instantes en comprender por qué estaba llorando: su bebé ya no estaba, había desaparecido, y con él, sus deseos por seguir viviendo.

Emergió de ella otro gemido lastimero, entremezclado de miedo y pánico, de entre sus labios cuando esta sensación de vacío acompañado por fuertes ráfagas de dolor le dio a entender que había sido operada.

Apenas podía recordar fielmente lo ocurrido; había sido vivido demasiado rápido. Un cochero que no era el suyo, de rasgos albinos y vestido de blanco a modo de mayordomo —era lo único que recordaba con nitidez, rostro y voz habían quedado desdibujados en su memoria— había producido que el calesín volcase con decidida premeditación. ¿Estaría vivo? Lo más posible era que tampoco se hubiese salvado del impacto. ¿Qué intención tuvo al hacer algo así? Tal vez simplemente se tratara de un esquizofrénico más de los tantos que campan a sus anchas por Londres.

Sintió las puñaladas del miedo en el pecho y quedó paralizada. Sabía que tras el silencio forzado y la seriedad en el rostro del personal médico estaba la respuesta a todas sus preguntas, aun así le aterraba la posibilidad de confirmarlas. No estaba preparada para enfrentarse a la verdad, a cualquier verdad.

El doctor sacó su cuaderno de notas; había decidido carraspear la voz antes de decidirse a hablar. La espera se multiplicó unos segundos más. Angelina alzó la mirada perdida hacia el médico. Con las esperanzas perdidas, no sintió ningún tipo de reacción emocional; quedó en silencio y con el gesto impertérrito. Un sentimiento que precede a una noticia la cual nadie desea escuchar en boca del personal médico. Angelina conocía muy bien el decoro con que debía actuar un profesional en la Medicina en estos casos en los que no se podía hacer más por un paciente y había que dárselo a conocer a los familiares.

—Su esposo ha fallecido en el acto para salvarla —le dijo el doctor, afligido, después de un prólogo de palabras de apoyo que Angelina desoyó.

Cualquier cosa dicha en boca del médico ejercía en ella una especie de eco, como si flotara, irreal, en sus oídos. Con la mirada perdida, Angelina miraba a la nada incapaz de reaccionar. Era como si un enorme tubo de cristal hubiera caído del techo y la hubiera aprisionado en su interior, semejante a cuando se atrapa una araña dentro de un vaso y no puede salir. Lo único que Angelina era capaz de oír eran los latidos de su corazón desbocado y sus propios pensamientos. Que eran estos:

«Adrian ha muerto.»

«El bebé ha muerto.»

«Y yo no. Yo sigo aquí, viva y sin futuro; en mí solo cobra sentido morir.»

—Sintiéndolo mucho, no tuvimos más remedio que extirpar que realizarle un aborto y extirpar su útero.

El corazón de Angelina estaba _roto_, el mecanismo de escuchar o meramente el de respirar era algo que poco sentido tenía ya para ella. Algo se había marchitado y muerto, hasta pudrirse, en su interior.

El término «roto» no ha tenido nunca la fuerza suficiente para expresar lo que puede sentir un corazón cuando de sufrir es llevado al límite y se colapsa. Términos como «aniquilar» o «arrancar de cuajo» serían más acertados, sin embargo; pero no ha existido aún la palabra que pueda transmitir el vacío innegable y desolador que se siente cuando un corazón se rompe. Es como si se tuviera un agujero que se ha vaciado de golpe y que es imposible rellenar. Así se encontraba el desecho corazón de Angelina en ese instante. Jamás pensó que pudiera haber una pena tan grande, que ataca una vez, y otra, y otra.

La muerte parecía ahora el más afortunado de todos sus males.

Perdió el conocimiento.

Cuando lo recobró aún era de noche. Seguía estando tendida en la misma cama. En esta ocasión sintió el cálido calor de una mano aferrándose firmemente a la suya. A su lado estaba arrodillada Rachel que la miraba con ojos llorosos, una réplica del propio dolor interno de Angelina. El dolor, pensó, se asemejaba a una roca en la orilla de la playa. Mientras se está dormido, es como si hubiese subido la marea y se alcanzara algún alivio. Pero al despertar, la marea empezaba a bajar y pronto la roca volvía a hacerse visible, plagada de algas incrustadas, y estaría allí para siempre o hasta que Dios o su Rebelde decidieran barrerla con las olas.

—Ann..., mi querida Ann —farfulló Rachel al borde del llanto en cuanto descubrió que ella estaba despierta. Angelina no lloraba; su respiración afanosa y angustiada vibraba rítmicamente en el aire húmedo, como la de un animal herido.

Rachel se inclinó hacia ella y la abrazó, apoyando su cabeza cuidadosamente en la de ella.

—¡Oh, Ann! —se lamentó Rachel, entre lágrimas y sin romper el abrazo que las unía en una misma desdicha, la sentida en carne propia y la que por amor y compasión hacia la otra persona era expresada—. ¡Qué terrible ha sido esto para ti!

Angelina alzó el brazo sano para estrechar a su hermana y lloró finalmente deshaciéndose en un infinito mar lágrimas.

†††††††

Sarah Wright volvió a envolver con una mano la cruz del rosario que llevaba pendiendo de su cuello y ajustó con la otra la cofia con que ocultaba su espesa cabellera rizada y de color caoba oscuro. Su traje negro de novicia anglicana cubría por completo su cuerpo, dejando a la vista únicamente sus manos enguantadas y su redondeado y blanquecino rostro. Las novicias contratadas por familias de clase alta no tenían por qué llevar el hábito, pero sí debían optar por un traje recatado en demasía; carente de escotes, seda y joyas. Asomó la cabeza por la ventana del calesín, esta vez con cuidado de no perder la cofia por culpa de las corrientes de aire, y quedó boquiabierta por el asombro. La última cortina nevada de árboles se desplazó al cambiar el curso del camino y se divisó a lo lejos la fastuosa mansión Phantomhive, situada a las afueras de Londres.

La propiedad del conde Phantomhive tenía alrededor de unos diez mil acres de bosque, arroyos y prados, la mayoría llanos como el suelo de un salón de baile. Sin embargo, en algunas zonas el terreno se ondulaba e, incluso, se arrugaba creando crestas y pliegues que no alcanzaban la denominación de promontorios o colinas. En el cielo, unas espesas nubes permanecían inmóviles, grises con manchas de amarillo purulento, semejantes a retales de algodón sucio. Pronto comenzaría a nevar en aquella sombría mañana a primeros de diciembre de 1885.

De pronto su mirada bajó de los cielos cuando dos caballos negros montados por sus respectivos jinetes pasaron a gran velocidad y adelantaron el calesín en dirección a la mansión. Eran dos hombres y llevaban la cabeza descubierta. La distancia se incrementó en pocos segundos y Sarah apenas pudo deducir quiénes podían ser, aunque tampoco era que conociese a fondo a la flor y nata inglesa habiéndose criado al otro lado del océano, en Nueva York. Sarah Wright era la tercera hija —bastarda, en su caso— de un octavo marqués por línea sucesoria, de origen inglés. Sin embargo, su padre era un marqués de dudosa reputación.

En 1865 fecha en que ella nació, su padre —el marqués Geremiah Milton John Wright, instalado siendo muy joven en las antiguas tierras del Duque de York— ya era un hombre de relevante si bien negativa fama; derrochador, ludópata, mujeriego y corrupto negociador dentro de los lóbregos bajos fondos neoyorquinos. Su única fuerza radicaba en el hecho de que no conocía el miedo. Había adquirido un significativo poder gracias a su negocio de ingeniería y transporte naval que conectaba con prácticamente todas las rutas de circunnavegación más importantes. Aparte, el marqués amaba el boxeo, un violento y nuevo deporte que había tenido especial acogida en Norteamérica, y que él mismo participaba en la categoría de peso ligero. También gastaba impresionantes sumas de dinero en apostar en el hipódromo y como cazador se distinguía por su crueldad en el campo. Sarah recordaba a su pérfido padre portando siempre la fusta encima. Todos sabían que igual fustigaba con ella a sus caballos, a sus perros, a sus sirvientes e, incluso, a su esposa e hijos, ya estos fueran ilegítimos o no. Ella tenía como recuerdo varias cicatrices en los brazos debido a estos golpes de fusta. Sarah nunca conoció a su madre, quien murió desangrada al darle a luz.

Hacía años que Sarah había abandonado el hogar. En primer lugar, no soportó el ambiente infernal propugnado por su padre en el hogar; y en segundo, al ser hija bastarda, fruto de una violación perpetrada por su progenitor con una de sus criadas más jóvenes, no tenía derecho a reclamar ningún título nobiliario o herencia.

Como solía ocurrir con las hijas ilegítimas de la aristocracia, desde niña fue entregada, cual ofrenda, a la Iglesia. Con tan solo nueve años, se vio obligada a tomar los hábitos en el convento femenino de Nueva York. Ella aceptó con estoicismo la decisión ya que, cuanto menos, era una buena opción a sabiendas de la terrible vida de los niños de la calle, que trabajaban explotados de sol a sol o involucrados en bandas criminales —que eran usados para ejercer el carterismo o la prostitución—, y todo ello por una mísera retribución. En el convento fue instruida con una buena educación y gozó de las comodidades que algunos no podrían siquiera soñar: dormir bajo un techo, tener cama propia, comer tres veces al día, poder bañarse y llevar ropa digna y limpia.

En el año 1881, con apenas dieciséis años, Sarah decidió cruzar el Atlántico y se puso al servicio del noviciado victoriano de Whitehall. Haber interpuesto un océano entre su padre y ella misma le pareció una distancia en principio irrisoria, pero se conformó con cerrar cualquier vía de contacto que la atara al pasado. Llevaba ya cinco años interactuando con la sociedad inglesa; habiendo vivido siempre en América, era sorprendente que aún le costara acostumbrarse a la vida de los ingleses.

Nada más hubieron llegado los dos jinetes al pie de la fachada de la mansión frenaron la marcha. Uno de ellos, el que iba vestido completamente de negro —chaqueta, pantalones de montar de ante, guantes y botas altas—, se bajó primero con una agilidad y una elegancia digna de admiración. Con tan solo observarlo actuar así, con una armonía que desafiaba la gracia de un ángel, cualquiera mujer que no estuviese dedicada a profesar exclusivamente su amor incondicional a Dios, como en el caso de la novicia, habría caído rendida en ese justo instante por el flechazo certero de la atracción.

El jinete de negro ayudó cortésmente al otro jinete para que bajara del caballo, tendiéndole una mano. Este, quien aceptó el ofrecimiento del otro tras unos segundos de reticencia, era unos pocos centímetros de altura más bajo, portaba una hermosa chaqueta de montar color carmesí oscuro y pantalones de montar blancos metidos, a partir de las rodillas, dentro de las altas botas de color marrón oscuro.

El calesín se detuvo finalmente y quedó a menos de cinco metros de distancia de los jinetes. Fue entonces cuando ella pudo observar con mayor detalle a los jinetes desde la ventanilla. Los nervios la dejaron impávida, estática como una estatua de piedra, cuando se cercioró de que ambos jinetes se estaban aproximando al calesín.

No cabía duda, el jinete ataviado de negro era de una belleza insultante. Este hombre en apariencia de veinte y pocos años tenía unos rasgos marcados y nobles, poco comunes, en una cara enjuta y masculina. Destacaba por poseer unos cabellos de un rubio del color del maíz maduro que llevaba cuidadosamente peinados hacia atrás. Sus miradas se encontraron; ella dedujo que, además, este jinete contaba con unos ojos hermosos, profundos, de un color castaño rojizo opacado. Dicha imagen retrotrajo a su memoria las adustas y solemnes representaciones de los querubines descritos con pasmosa exactitud por Milton en su _Paraíso perdido_. Los querubines, los más hermosos de la jerarquía angelical, también los más proclives a desertar y unirse a la _Rebelión_.

Sarah apartó la vista, agitada, llevada por un vago sentimiento de contradicción; el mismo sentimiento que sentía siempre que recordaba sus votos de castidad y que su alma estaba por encima de las bajezas del instinto y la lujuria anidadas en la mayoría de las almas humanas.

Con recato, alisó por última vez su traje de lana limpio. Podía percibir el olor dulce del benceno emanando de la lana. El cochero se disponía a ayudarla a abrirle la puerta y seguidamente ayudarla a bajar del calesín, pero el jinete más bajo en altura, el de porte distinguido y que había sido tratado con respeto por el que vestía de negro, se adelantó, abrió la puerta y, quitándose el guante de montar, le tendió la mano. Llevaba un llamativo anillo de plata engarzado con una piedra preciosa azul tallada, decorando el dedo pulgar de su mano derecha.

—Sea bienvenida —dijo él una vez la hubo ayudado a salir del calesín—. ¿Usted debe ser...?

—Sarah Wright. He sido contratada por el conde Phantomhive a fin de que instruya a sus hijos hasta que su antiguo tutor, el reverendo Arnolds, regrese de su viaje al sur de Inglaterra por motivos que desconozco. —Realizó una breve inclinación como reverencia después de pisar el suelo y soltar la mano ofrecida por el hombre—. Con todos mis respetos, ¿quién es usted?

—Soy el amo de estos dominios —respondió—, Vincent Phantomhive. Un placer en conocerla por fin, lady Wright.

El joven sonrió levemente al verla palidecer presa del asombro. Utilizar la palabra «joven» para definirlo era del todo deliberada. Le habían dicho que el conde tenía treinta y cuatro años, pero ahora que lo tenía en frente por vez primera parecía poco mayor que un pueril muchacho de veinte. No sería raro si alguien le preguntara por si ya había finalizado los estudios. Era como si el conde tuviera la esencia misma de la juventud, o como si la edad en él transcurriese de manera más lenta que en los demás. Ella había escuchado decir en boca de sus superiores que debía ser precavida con él que, a pesar de poseer una actitud y simpatía arrolladoras, con las que se ganaba fácilmente a la gente, era un hombre desalmado, déspota y cruel.

Aparentemente, el conde inspiraba nobleza. Sarah no hallaba ningún signo que mostrara que fuese un hombre dirigido por el Mal mismo; inspiraba todo lo contrario. Cuando preguntó a sus superiores el motivo por el cual prestaban servicio al conde Phantomhive, estos simplemente se limitaron a permanecer en silencio. Según la opinión general, Vincent era un hombre excelente, un conde abnegado, un marido afectuoso, un amigo leal... además de tener unos modales impecables.

Sobraba decir que lord Phantomhive era un hombre de extraordinaria belleza, en donde destacaban sus curiosos ojos, que iban entre las tonalidades del castaño y el verde. Poseía unos cabellos negros que expuestos a la luz natural despuntaban un brillo azulado de lo más cautivador. Sus gestos, su talante, la intensidad de su mirada y su misteriosa sonrisa eran dignos de un sinfín de sonetos y églogas. No era que esta fuera una constante en Inglaterra, el estar ante dos hombres como ellos. De hecho, tanto el conde como el jinete de negro que lo acompañaba, en medio de aquel hermoso paraje, inspiraban en Sarah la sensación de que había traspasado el umbral de la realidad para vivir en un cuento de personajes hermosos, todos ellos partícipes en historias fantásticas y asombrosas. Tal vez haber estado tanto tiempo encerrada entre las adustas paredes de un convento leyendo libros la había dotado de una imaginación desbordante.

Muy a pesar de ello, el conde también lucía un rostro cansado. Ella dedujo que tal vez podría ser de no dormir lo suficiente; agotado a causa de largas noches de insomnio. Lejos de que las ojeras lucieran en detrimento a su belleza, estas la singularizaban más. Era como uno de esos hombres descritos en las novelas góticas de Mary Shelley, Henry James o Conan Doyle.

—Lord Phantomhive —se apresuró a decir a la par que hacía otra reverencia—, _peccavi_. Acepte mis humildes disculpas al no haberle reconocido. Ciertamente, me habían hablado de usted en el decanato de Westminster con ciertas reservas. Es un placer poder proseguir con la labor de instrucción educativa del reverendo Arnolds durante una temporada.

Sarah había completado sus estudios y conseguido la titulación de institutriz infantil cedida por el decanato de Westminster College. Desde entonces, se dedicaba a educar a niños de familias pudientes. Sabía ex profeso, en boca del propio decanato, que uno de los hijos del conde padecía ataques de asma que le habían impedido tener la vida de un niño normal. Si su estado de salud no mejoraba, pocas posibilidades tendría de acceder el próximo curso en cualquiera de las prestigiosas escuelas de la ciudad: Harrow, Westminster, Winchester, Weston, o Eton College.

A algo más de un metro de distancia del conde y de ella misma, el jinete de negro los observaba con expresión neutra y en sumo silencio. Sarah lo miró brevemente, indecisa en si debía saludarle o no.

—Le presento a... —Vincent vaciló por un instante.

—Sir Sydonai Dunkel —intervino el aludido inclinándose brevemente a modo de saludo. Resultaba curioso que, teniendo claro apellido de origen alemán, pudiera pronunciar de manera impecable el acento aristocrático inglés, ajeno al argot y a los variados acentos del pueblo llano londinense—. Soy un viejo compañero de negocios del conde. Ha sido una suerte coincidir su llegada con la nuestra; es un placer conocerla.

El tono del hombre fue evocador, suave y tentador como miel derramada directamente sobre la lengua. Sarah estaba casi segura que si las más jóvenes del convento estuvieran presentes y escucharan a aquel hombre no habrían hecho otra cosa que santiguarse. _In nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti, sit Nominis Tui signo famula tua munita. [En nombre de El Padre, de El Hijo, y El Espíritu Santo, que tu sierva sea protegida con el signo de tu Nombre.] _Por otro lado, las palabras «viejo» y «negocios» fueron acentuadas sobre las demás aun desconociendo ella el porqué de dicho hincapié. Tal vez el apuesto hombre hizo esto para resolver sus dudas en cuanto a su presencia junto al conde.

—Encantada, sir Dunkel.

—Si me permite puntualizar algo con respecto a su nombre, estimada señora, resulta un tanto curioso que, siendo novicia, no lo haya decidido sustituir por otro —comentó este, de pronto, con un particular brillo en la mirada, para después observar con una sonrisa sutil el rosario que pendía de su cuello—. No quiera Dios que _Modo_ se le aparezca de pronto y la devore. He escuchado que siente suma debilidad por las mujeres que responden por el nombre de Sarah.

Sarah Wright bajó la mirada al suelo alejándola del señor Sydonai Dunkel. La piel de sus brazos se le erizó, oculta bajo el traje de lana. Solo a través del rostro se observaba la tonalidad pálida de su piel, el tipo de blancura estimable que representaba su prácticamente confinamiento, siempre escondida tras las paredes de un convento, lejos del mundo exterior. Su cara no reflejaba ni rastro del nerviosismo que comenzó a sentir. Algo en el porte del señor Dunkel, una confianza que era diferente tanto a su belleza angelical como de su servil actitud para con el conde Phantomhive.

Alzó nuevamente el rostro y miró a este hombre sin dejar de ser respetuosa; sabía el motivo de aquel comentario. No estaba bien visto que las religiosas tuvieran nombres como «Eve», «Magdalene» o el suyo propio, «Sarah», que a pesar de ser nombres bíblicos evocaban a la mujer vinculada de manera directa o indirectamente con el pecado y con el Mal.

—Me imagino que está aludiendo el pasaje bíblico que cuenta la historia de Sarah y el demonio que se encapricha por ella. —Sarah acertó en decir.

—Sí, pero estoy seguro de que encapricharse no sería el término adecuado aquí, ¿no le parece? —arguyó Sydonai con otro arquear divertido de labios y un estrechar de párpados. Mientras, el conde se limitó a permanecer en silencio, sin mostrar expresión alguna, observando con cautela a su compañero.

En el _Libro de Tobit_ se cuenta una historia bíblica de lo más peculiar, en la que se relata la historia de Asmodeus, uno de los demonios más importantes de la corte demoníaca. Asmodeus era el demonio de la lujuria y la venganza —también conocido por el nombre de _Modo_—. Harto de su existencia teñida en voluptuosidades y placeres, se enamoró de la inocencia de la pequeña Sarah, la hija del Jacob bíblico. Siendo todavía una niña, Sarah fue obligada a contraer matrimonio. En la noche de bodas, su recién nombrado esposo la forzó a tener relaciones con ella. La niña forcejeó gritando con todas sus fuerzas, clamando ayuda. Asmodeus al verla indefensa sintió el pinchazo de la misericordia, un sentimiento que creía muerto desde el momento que dejó de ser un ángel. Fue tal el sentimiento que, llevado por la ira, asesinó brutalmente al esposo, evitando así que este la poseyera.

El demonio jamás se atrevió a poner sus garras sobre la niña; había caído en el deseo de protegerla a toda costa. Él, el mismísimo demonio que encarnaba la lujuria en su máxima expresión, había caído rendido de amor ante una simple muchachita. Así fue como Sarah creció, con _Modo_ a su lado, quien asesinó a otros siete hombres con los que ella se vio obligada a contraer matrimonio. Uno tras otro, boda tras boda concertada, el demonio los asesinó sin piedad, impidiendo que la tomaran en la noche de bodas. Gracias a la intervención del demonio, la ya jovencita Sarah preservó su castidad... y su libertad en un mundo donde la mujer siempre había valido la mitad de lo que valía un hombre.

Ciertamente, un demonio, ya sea un ángel caído o un humano convertido en uno, no actuaría con tal peculiar devoción, por lo que estaba lejos de denominarse un mero capricho secundado por el hambre, tal y como había estimado sir Dunkel.

La historia no queda ahí.

Poco tiempo después, un joven llamado Tobías se atrevió a pedir la mano de Sarah aun sabiendo la suerte que le depararía en la noche de bodas. Tobías, fiel seguidor de Dios, pidió ayuda a los cielos y de estos bajó el arcángel Raphael quien le enseñó un conjuro con el que librarse finalmente del demonio. Así pues, tras la boda con Sarah, Tobías realizó el conjuro; dijo unas palabras y tomó un pez al que le arrancó el corazón y las tripas para después lanzarlos al fuego de la habitación. Cuando Tobías fue a poseer a Sarah, el demonio no pudo librarse del conjuro que lo obligó a mantenerse lejos de la habitación. Aceptando la derrota y en contra de su voluntad, el demonio tuvo que abandonar a Sarah. Ella no dejó clamar su nombre para que la ayudara incluso cuando Tobías había podido forzarla.

Aquella fue la primera vez que un demonio lloró.

Fue llegada Sarah Wright a este punto en sus pensamientos cuando Sydonai la miró. ¿Vio dolor en esa fría mirada? De pronto, el hombre la miró esta vez de verdad, con aquel par de ojos deteniéndose en cada rasgo de su rostro, uno por uno. Su escrutinio la desconcertó; estaba más acostumbrada a que la miraran con desprecio o desinterés por ser la hija bastarda de un marqués depravado.

En textos apócrifos, tratados teológicos y _summas_ se decía que Asmodeus fue objeto de humillación y desprecio entre los demás demonios de la corte infernal al ser sabida su historia con Sarah. Había caído tan, tan bajo a ojos de estos oscuros seres que, finalmente, fue castigado duramente por Satanás, que lo condenó al destierro durante siglos, obligado a vagar hambriento por el desierto de Egipto bajo la forma de un perro. Asmodeus aceptó su castigo sin rechistar.

Asmodeus no fue el único demonio en romper las reglas; después de él, hubo otros demonios que fueron castigados por traición. Un claro ejemplo fue el ángel caído Abbadona, quien se arrepintió de ir en contra de Dios nada más caer del cielo. Este ángel que había perdido la condición de ser un ángel, pero que tampoco era propiamente un demonio, seguía esperando por el perdón de Dios, amordazado en la zona más solitaria, oscura y profunda del infierno.

En el mundo espiritual debía existir el blanco y el negro, nunca una variante de color gris. Si un ángel decidía rebelarse no sería expiado de su culpa después; lo mismo ocurría con el alma de pecadores muertos o los humanos convertidos en demonios.

El demonio era la arrogancia del espíritu, la fe sin sonrisa, la verdad aceptada con dolor. El demonio debía ser sombrío; sabía adónde iba y regresaba siempre al lugar del que procedía. Un demonio tenía que aceptar su naturaleza desde el momento en que decidió rebelarse y, por lo tanto, debía aceptar que su hogar estaría en las tinieblas... hasta la derrota del Mal en el Juicio Final.

Sarah recordó además que era tradición en zonas rurales de Europa que los maridos durante el banquete de boda tiraran al fuego las tripas y el corazón de un pescado. También recordó que muchas de las mujeres dedicadas a la brujería amparadas bajo la sombra de Asmodeus se cambiaban el nombre por el de «Sarah».

Había algo más oscuro que traspasaba el tema de la brujería con este demonio. Muchos hombres y mujeres a lo largo de la Historia se atrevieron a invocarlo. Para el contrato, a diferencia de otros demonios en los que se utilizaban los sellos, Asmodeus usaba como emblema del pacto un anillo, el cual era entregado al contratista. Uno de los contratos más famosos que hizo Asmodeus fue con el rey Salomón, a quien le fue entregado uno de sus anillos de poder, con el cual consiguió convertirse en rey.

Con el anillo, el contratista gozaba de posesiones, títulos, honores y riquezas.

Todo, claro está, por un módico precio a cambio.

—No diga tonterías, Sydonai —intervino finalmente el conde, esbozando una sonrisa forzada—. Por favor, señorita Wright, acompáñeme. La llevaré ante mi querida esposa y se la presentaré; ella se encargará de que conozca a sus futuros alumnos así como de llevar todo el trámite de su renta asignada.

—Debo serle sincera y decirle que todo el dinero que gane será entregado a la escuela pública de Newham —intervino ella, un tanto dudosa al decir la verdad—. Hace años que el dinero dejó de tener sentido para mí. Si acepto este trabajo es por mi amor a la docencia así como suplir la ausencia del antiguo tutor, quien, como sabe, trabaja para el decanato de Westminster College al que le debo mis estudios.

—Podrá gastarse la asignación libremente en lo que quiera, no necesita darme ningún tipo de explicación. —Vincent realizó otra forzada sonrisa, mostrando desinterés. Su estado de ánimo, al parecer, era tan claro como lo era el físico—. Adelante, señorita Wright. Supongo que mi esposa lleva esperándola con impaciencia; no la hagamos aguardar por mucho más.

—Lamento el retraso, milord. El tráfico de carruajes y calesines en West End ha sido terrible. Trafalgar Square estaba abarrotada hasta los topes.

—El hombre propone, y Dios dispone —dijo Vincent sin mirarla—. Descuide, no tiene por qué disculparse.

Después de despedir al cochero y acordar la hora de recogida, Sarah siguió a Vincent Phantomhive a pocos pasos de los suyos. Lejos quedó pronto el enigmático sir Sydonai Dunkel tomando las riendas de los dos caballos, quien no los siguió.

Empezaron a caer los primeros copos de nieve, diminutas partículas de hielo algodonoso. Uno le cayó en las pestañas. Sus pestañas, como sus cejas, eran de un tono más claro que el color caoba oscuro fundido en sus cabellos, ocultos totalmente por la cofia.

—He oído hablar acerca de su padre, el marqués Wright.

Vincent dijo esto estando ellos a solo unos pasos de alcanzar la entrada de la mansión, sin voltear para mirarla. Sarah se deshizo del copo de nieve que le entorpecía la vista, dejó de prestar atención a los demás pequeños copos de nieve descendiendo lentamente del cielo y miró al conde. En ese instante, al ser evocado el nombre de su padre, una imagen quedó impresa en su mente; su padre, dueño de un rostro severo y cruel, portando siempre consigo su deleznable fusta.

—Su malograda fama atraviesa océanos, para desgracia la mía —dijo ella, sin poder evitar dejar entrever cierta amargura en su voz.

Sarah negó de repente con la cabeza como si quisiera borrar la imagen de su padre de la cabeza.

—Lord Phantomhive —lo llamó de pronto. Él detuvo el paso y se volteó para mirarla—. He sabido del accidente de su cuñada ocurrido hará algo más de una semana. Imagino que la pérdida del bebé y la muerte de sir Adrian Barnett ha sido un duro golpe para ella así como para el resto de la familia. Mis más sinceras condolencias. —La voz de Sarah se fue apagando, finalmente intimidada hasta el silencio por el glacial mutismo de Vincent.

Hubo un momento de absoluto silencio. Finalmente, y sin intercambiar palabra, el conde asintió en gesto de agradecimiento y prosiguió la marcha.

—Mi esposa no se ha recuperado del todo. Dedica su tiempo en visitar a su hermana en el Royal London Hospital. Que no le resulte extraña su alicaída presencia.

Los copos de nieve fueron aumentando de tamaño; ya no eran como serrín helado, sino pelusa del tamaño de una uña. Caían densos, como si todos los ángeles del cielo estuvieran mudando las plumas. La tierra ya estaba cubierta por un fino manto blanco de la nevada del día anterior.

En los minutos transcurridos desde la aparición del conde Phantomhive, el cielo se había oscurecido visiblemente. Pronto el anochecer lo envolvería todo. Las tardes invernales de diciembre, de cielo gris y lluvia o nieve persistente, cuando anochecía temprano y con frecuencia gemía el viento, eran consideradas las más adecuadas para sesiones de espiritismo. Una tarde como aquella.

Llegaron finalmente ante la puerta y esta fue abierta por el mayordomo de la familia, de curiosos rasgos orientales y que debería tener por lo menos sesenta años. El mayordomo sonrió como saludo y se inclinó después respetuosamente; primero, al conde; y después, a ella.

El decanato le había hablado sobre la familia Phantomhive sin entrar en demasiados detalles; como ocurría con todas aquellas familias respaldadas por el beneplácito —e interés— de Su Majestad. Sarah había comenzado a sentir interés por conocer a los dos hijos del conde, sobre todo al muchachito destinado a ser el dueño de todo; con él debía emplear un mayor esfuerzo en su educación, así le había sido encomendada la tarea por sus superiores. Si el primogénito iba a asumir el puesto de su padre sirviendo a la reina Victoria, debía estar más que preparado.

Cuando el conde, seguido por el anciano mayordomo, la introdujo en el amplio _hall_ de entrada, ella miró alrededor, maravillada. Aunque todo estaba amueblado de forma muy sencilla, sin exceso en decoración, tenía un toque indefinible de riqueza y distinción. No encontró adornos chillones ni vulgares; los cuadros al óleo que colgaban en las paredes eran de buen gusto, y la estancia estaba llena de un bonito suelo de mármol, todo posiblemente a gusto del conde. Pero cuando la señora Phantomhive apareció bajando las escaleras, empezó a pensar que posiblemente ella también había contribuido a crear el ambiente tan refinado que reinaba en el _hall._

Rachel Phantomhive era una mujer muy hermosa, una auténtica aparición angelical. Iba vestida con un sencillo vestido blanco satinado, pero que marcaba graciosamente sus delicadas formas y la hacía parecer más bien una jovencita que no la madre de dos niños que a pocos días cumplirían los diez años de edad. Su mirada, procedente de unos hermosos ojos azules, dulces e inocentes, expresaban una profunda simpatía, ahora un tanto demacrada por lo acontecido con su hermana Angelina Barnett. La experiencia le había enseñado a Sarah a descubrir la bondad de inmediato en el carácter de las personas. La condesa Phantomhive era una mujer poseedora de un corazón puro.

Vincent tenía razón al haberla advertido de que en la presencia de Rachel era perceptible el dolor sufrido por el infortunio de su hermana menor. Tenía aspecto de no descansar lo suficiente; rostro empalidecido, ojeras y mirada cansada.

Cuando fueron dados los saludos de presentación, el conde se despidió dejándola acompañada de su esposa Rachel. Tras desaparecer Vincent, Rachel se volvió para dirigirle la mirada.

—¿Qué le parece si le presento a mis pequeños? —Sonrió amablemente, por cortesía—. Está a tiempo de huir antes de que conozca en persona lo revoltosos que pueden llegar a ser. Temo a que no le darán tregua.

Sarah respondió con otra pequeña sonrisa, luego negó con la cabeza.

—Veremos, milady. He instruido a los hijos del embajador de Austria. Si he podido apaciguar cuatro fieras caprichosas, alborotadoras e insensibles de seis, ocho, nueve y once años, estoy segura de que puedo hacerle frente a lo que sea.

Haciendo uso de una sonrisa más escueta, Sarah recordó las calamidades por las que tuvo que pasar durante su estancia en la mansión del embajador de Austria estando ella al cuidado de la instrucción de los hijos de este; cuatro niños que más que malos, lo que padecían era un total déficit de atención. Sus adinerados padres estaban tan ocupados con sus respectivos trabajos que los niños solo conocían la manera de llamar la atención portándose mal a fin de que estos les hicieran caso y pasaran más tiempo con ellos. Se hallaba entretenida con estos pensamientos cuando entraron en una habitación de la planta superior y dentro vieron a un niño jugando dentro con una cantidad enorme de juguetes, todos estos esparcidos desordenadamente a lo largo del suelo como una segunda alfombra.

El niño se volvió hacia ellos, sonrió y corrió a los brazos de su madre. Sarah tuvo que reconocer de inmediato que era un niño de lo más adorable; tenía un cuerpo delgado aunque grácil y saludable; la cara sonrosada, llena de alegría; y su mirada, era franca e inocente. El pequeño lord era el vivo retrato de su padre, con idéntico cabello oscuro. Ciel Phantomhive soltó el abrazo mantenido con su madre y se acercó a Sarah sin ningún tipo de temor, con espontaneidad.

—¡Hola!, ¡me llamo Ciel! —Sonrió el niño para luego observarla atentamente con aquel enorme par de ojos azules—. ¿Eres la nueva _profe_, verdad?; ¿cómo te llamas?

—¡Ciel!, ¡sus modales, por favor! —Le recordó Rachel con una sonrisa nerviosa, divertida, sin usar un tono imperativo en su voz. Solo le estaba recordando el decoro con que debía tratar a una persona adulta. —Ella es la señorita Wright. Y, sí, será vuestra institutriz durante un tiempo.

—Pero si va a ser nuestra nueva _profe_ no tengo por qué tratarla como una desconocida, mamá. —Razonó el niño tras la negativa de su madre y, exhalando un cómico resoplido, se volvió en dirección a Sarah—. Bienvenida, señorita Wright. Disculpe si he sido indiscreto, pero mi hermano y yo esperábamos con ilusión su llegada.

«Es el chiquillo más guapo y mejor educado que he visto nunca. Actúa como un niño, es evidente, y sin embargo no hay menosprecio o pedantería en sus actos, como sí ocurre con la mayoría de los primogénitos con vistas a heredar los títulos honoríficos de sus padres», se dijo Sarah; pero se limitó a decir, simplemente:

—Así que eres el pequeño lord Phantomhive. —No era necesario tratar de usted a un niño. Solo era un niño al fin y al cabo. Se arrodilló, poniéndose a su altura. Este asintió con la cabeza ante su suposición—. Yo también estaba ilusionada por daros clase a tu hermano y a ti. El reverendo Arnolds me comentó que eráis alumnos de un destacado nivel.

—Bueno, en mi opinión creo que el reverendo ha exagerado un poco a fin de que tenga una buena impresión. Si permite sincerarme, yo no soy tan aplicado en el estudio como sí lo es mi hermano Sebastian, señorita Wright.

—Puedes llamarme Sarah. —La novicia esbozó una sonrisa y le tendió la mano.

Ciel respondió con una sonrisa de las que iluminan el ambiente y le dio un apretón de manos amistoso. Rachel los miraba aliviada al saber que no tendría problemas con la nueva institutriz. Sarah y Ciel se intercambiaron un par de preguntas, entre ellas, sobre sus aficiones. El pequeño respondió a todas ellas con la misma ingenuidad con que se había presentado. No era vergonzoso, pero no hasta el punto de ser osado, y mientras ella intercambiaba unas palabras más con su madre pudo notar que el chico escuchaba en silencio con el mismo interés que una persona adulta.

—¿Qué te parece si llevas a la señorita Wright para que conozca a Sebastian? —preguntó Rachel a su hijo primogénito, con cariño, quien aceptó alegre la propuesta. Luego se dirigió a Sarah—: Iré a ultimar algunos preparativos para la cena con el mayordomo. Estaríamos encantados si se quedara a cenar con nosotros.

Sarah intentó no comprometerse, pero la condesa tenía tal poder de convicción que al final aceptó sin hacerse de rogar mucho, solo tras la consabida protesta de que no debía abusar demasiado de su amable anfitriona. Luego, acordó en que regresaría a la ciudad tras la cena. Ciel, impaciente, tomó una de sus manos y la invitó a que la siguiera. Rachel asintió con una sonrisa para que así lo hiciera. Avanzaron hasta el final del pasillo, uno ancho, bien decorado y luminoso. No tardaría mucho en que las velas de los candelabros adosados a las paredes tuvieran que ser encendidas; la noche no tardaría en llegar.

Ciel abrió una de las puertas y, antes de atravesar el umbral, se apartó educadamente e invitó a Sarah a que pasara en primer lugar. Sarah entró en la estancia. Era una habitación inmensa, espléndidamente amueblada, con las paredes cubiertas de estantes llenos de libros. Debía de ser la biblioteca de la mansión.

Al principio, Sarah creyó que no había nadie en la biblioteca, pero pronto pudo ver que junto al fuego de la enorme chimenea y sentado en un gran sillón había un niño pequeño leyendo un libro, idéntico al pequeño lord. Aparte de la iluminación que producía el fuego de la chimenea, en la biblioteca ya se habían encendido las velas de los candelabros. A los pies del niño, tumbado en el suelo, había un enorme mastín de pelaje oscuro, casi tan grande y temible como un león, y este majestuoso animal se levantó para dirigirse hacia la extraña con pesados pasos. Entonces, el pequeño niño sentado junto al fuego fue consciente de la situación, dejando de leer al instante, y extendió su mano alarmado.

—¡Espera! —llamó el gemelo de Ciel—, ¡vuelve aquí ahora mismo!

—¡Quieto ahí, perro malo! —Un Ciel sobresaltado se antepuso de un salto entre el animal y Sarah y extendió los brazos como si fuese por instantes un titánico muro de contención.

Sin gruñir ni resultar amenazador, el perro rodeó a Ciel sin hacerle el mínimo caso y se colocó ante Sarah. Ella solo pudo observar aquel par de ojos avellanados del perro pensando en dónde había visto aquel color antes; le resultaba familiar. El animal avanzó unos pasos más y, entre los gritos de advertencia de los dos gemelos escuchándose de fondo, llevó su cabeza hacia la mano derecha de Sarah, rozándola como si buscara una caricia.

Un tanto temerosa, Sarah se atrevió a corresponder aquel gesto emprendido por el animal; colocó su mano sobre la cabeza y le proporcionó una caricia escueta. Mientras, los dos niños quedaron en silencio, incapaces de reaccionar.

—Vaya... —balbuceó Ciel que se volvió para mirar a su hermano gemelo—. ¿Desde cuándo este gruñón se ha convertido en un mimoso gatito, Sebastian?

—Es un buen perro —acertó en decir Sarah según le proporcionaba otra caricia al animal. Si hubiera sido agresivo ya le hubiera arrancado el brazo.

Entre una actitud insegura y nerviosa se acercó Sebastian, que se levantó del sofá y cruzó la estancia. Una vez ante ellos, sujetó suavemente al perro por el collar y lo apartó de Sarah. El perro era de la altura del niño, así de grande era. Sebastian, de corta estatura, podría esconderse detrás del animal sin ser visto.

—Le has caído bien —farfulló el pequeño Sebastian a Sarah en tanto que acariciaba al perro con la otra mano, y sin poder sostenerla la mirada, que la hizo caer al suelo.

—No es costumbre que actúe así de cariñoso con desconocidos —corroboró Ciel, diciendo—. No muerde, pero les suele gruñir.

—Oh, entiendo —dijo Sarah.

—¡Ah, Sebastian!; ¡ella es Sarah Wright!; ¡será nuestra nueva _profe_! —exclamó Ciel, quien rodeó los hombros de Sebastian con el brazo y apoyó la mejilla en su cabeza al ser más alto—. No tendremos que lidiar con el cascarrabias del reverendo Arnolds por una buena temporada. ¿No es maravilloso?

Sebastian, apretando los labios y parpadeando nerviosamente, asintió cohibido.

«Ciel y Sebastian Phantomhive», citó sus nombres mentalmente. «Realmente los hijos del conde son idénticos. Creo que me veré en un compromiso cuando tenga que diferenciarlos». Esta deducción se vino abajo cuando analizó con mayor detenimiento las actitudes de cada uno. Ciel, alegre y atrevido, el centro de atención; Sebastian, tímido y reservado, ejemplo de torpeza social. La dicotomía contradictoria de sus personalidades los complementaba. Mientras que uno poseía el don del encanto, el otro se caracterizaba por unas mayores habilidades intelectuales. Y lo más hermoso era contemplar que entre ambos existía una comprensión mutua. Sarah se quedó contemplándolos con cariño por espacio de breves segundos. Ahora que se fijaba un poco más, advirtió que Sebastian era de una estatura y complexión más pequeñas que Ciel. Quizá fueron los problemas de salud los que otorgaban a Sebastian una visión más frágil y enfermiza de los dos.

Una tímida sonrisa anidó el rostro de Sebastian Phantomhive cuando por fin tomó el valor de mirar a los cándidos ojos de Sarah.

†††††††

La cena acabó tan agradable como comenzó. Los rumores que hacían de los Phantomhive buenos anfitriones era del todo cierta, o eso afirmó Sarah en la forma tan grata con que la habían tratado. Cuando se hubo terminado de cenar, los condes y sus dos hijos la invitaron a pasar un rato en el salón familiar, donde dos alargados sillones se reunían en torno a una chimenea encendida. Cerca había un piano de cola de la célebre marca Érard. Sarah estaría con ellos hasta que el mayordomo les anunciara la llegada del calesín que la llevaría de nuevo a Londres. No sería hasta el lunes de la siguiente semana cuando comenzaría a impartir clase a los gemelos; los condes y ella habían acordado dejar el viernes y el fin de semana libres en motivo de que el sábado se celebraría el cumpleaños de los niños y debían ultimar los preparativos. Sarah no puso reparo en ello y aceptó la decisión tomada.

La música. Sarah levantó la mirada, sorprendida. Por lo general, ella estaba acostumbrada a las execrables melodías del órgano de las iglesias durante las liturgias de los domingos, pero no a la sutil armonía musical que transmitía un piano. El conde Phantomhive se encontraba sentado en la banqueta y tocaba con la maestría de un músico profesional. Su copa de vino descansaba sobre el piano. Los dedos del conde se deslizaban por las teclas del piano como golondrinas por encima de un estanque en verano. Unas notas cristalinas, suntuosas, acariciaban los oídos de Sarah. Era una melodía apacible, un adagio que no alcanzaba el matiz decadente.

En Vincent Phantomhive, tras el velo de sus estudiados buenos modales, Sarah pudo dilucidar un indudable estado de inquietud.

No poco después los dos pequeños se unieron a su progenitor, cada uno sentado sobre una de sus rodillas. Los niños, dirigidos por su padre, tocaron una pequeña pieza suave y agradable como las últimas noches del verano. Sarah la reconoció tras un par de compases, _Liebesträume nr. 3_ —_Sueño de amor_— de Liszt. La escena era de lo más entrañable; el conde Phantomhive tocando el piano con sus dos hijos, dos copias en miniatura de sí mismo. Incluso los niños, pese a su falta de instrucción musical, podían tocar aquella sencilla melodía al piano haciendo uso de una sola mano. Mientras que los gemelos realizaban la melodía en dos alturas diferentes, uno en tono grave y otro en tono agudo, Vincent se dedicó a realizar la cadencia del acompañamiento, mucho más compleja y que requería de alta habilidad técnica, basada en arpegios. A veces el conde dejaba de tocar y les sugería cariñosamente a los niños cómo debían realizar una parte de la melodía o cómo marcarla ajustada al _tempo_. Mientras que Ciel respondía con una larga y enfática conversación, Sebastian se limitaba a asentir y aplicar lo aprendido sin mediar palabra.

Tras varios intentos, los niños comenzaron a cantar —Ciel en voz alta y Sebastian apenas audible— la letra de la pieza en un dudoso y poco acentuado alemán.

.

_O lieb so lang du lieben kannst! / ¡Oh, ama, ama mientras puedas!_

_O lieb, so lang du lieben magst! / ¡Oh, ama, ama mientras desees amar!_

_Die Stunde kommt, die Stunde kommt, / ¡Llegará la hora, llegará la hora,_

_wo du an Gräbern stehst und klagst! / en la que sobre las tumbas te lamentarás!_

_._

Finalmente, tras repetir varias veces y equivocarse tocando un mismo compás, Ciel optó por rendirse y dejar que su hermano y su padre tocasen juntos. Sarah observó al niño unirse dando saltitos junto Rachel y ella misma en los sillones próximos a la chimenea, pero en vez de ocupar asiento en los sillones, se sentó sobre la alfombra, junto al enorme perro. Jugando con el animal y sus juguetes, el pequeño lord no prestó atención a la conversación que mantenían ellas mientras bebían escuetos tragos de un excelente _Chatêu Lafite_ previamente escanciado en sus copas por el mayordomo.

—Como ve, señorita Wright, mis hijos son tan diferentes como lo son la noche y el día. —La condesa Phantomhive, sentada a su lado, hablaba en un acento inglés suave y agradable—. Sebastian es tranquilo y tiene dotes para el estudio. Ciel, en cambio, es travieso y acostumbra a tratar con personas adultas. A veces dice palabras muy rimbombantes o rebuscadas que lee en libros o ha oído decir. Pero, como a todos los niños, le gusta mucho jugar.

—¿Quiere decir que Sebastian es quien despunta una mayor madurez de sus dos hijos?

—Ciertamente no es el caso —le respondió Rachel—. Creo que Sebastian es muy listo, pero también es muy inseguro; depende de Ciel, de su padre o de mí a la hora de actuar o tomar cualquier decisión. Aunque parezca lo contrario, es Ciel quien cuenta con una mayor madurez; él es independiente y actúa siempre con libertad.

—A mi juicio está que los dos se complementan muy bien. Aunque... —dudó Sarah, de pronto—. Aunque no descartaría que el asma haya incidido en la personalidad de Sebastian. Los niños con enfermedades crónicas tienden a adoptar ciertas singularidades en los rasgos de su personalidad.

—Yo también opino de igual forma, señorita Wright.

Hubo un corto silencio, durante el cual Ciel alzó sus ojos para mirar a Sarah muy atentamente, y Sarah, sin ninguna duda, comenzó a estudiar a Ciel. La condesa siguió permaneciendo en silencio mientras que su marido y su hijo menor seguían entretenidos tocando el piano unos metros más allá. Fue el propio Ciel quien la sacó del apuro tras aquel embarazoso silencio.

—He escuchado que es americana —le dijo el pequeño—. ¿En América hay condes?

—Sí, por supuesto —respondió Sarah.

—¡Oh!, no lo sabía. Pensé que solo habría _precedentes._

—Dirás _presidentes_, querido mío —rectificó Rachel, cariñosamente.

—Sí, sí, eso mismo; presidentes. —Ciel tenía aquel par de hermosos ojos azules abiertos del todo, en el que mostraba su interés—. Y puesto que voy a convertirme en un conde, imagino que sabe lo que es, ¿cierto?

—Según tengo entendido se otorga el título de conde a alguien que ha hecho algo bueno por su soberano, o bien ha realizado un acto heroico —explicó Sarah Wright.

—Bien, pues —se alegró Ciel—, ¿cabría la posibilidad de que pueda dedicarme a la medicina? Los médicos no solo hacen un bien al soberano sino a la sociedad y realizan el acto heroico de salvar infinidad de vidas.

En este punto el conde Phantomhive dejó de tocar y volteó el rostro para escuchar a su primogénito. Sebastian, en cambio, seguía a lo suyo tocando el piano en un intento por memorizar la melodía.

Sarah se quedó un poco desconcertada, mientras contemplaba el rostro serio e inocente del pequeño lord.

—Supongo que... —Sarah balbuceó sin saber bien qué responderle. Nunca pensó escuchar en boca de un conde su deseo por convertirse en médico—. Supongo que bien podría ser. Pero ¿a qué se debe ese interés por querer serlo?

—Me gustaría ser médico para sanar a las personas que lo necesiten —explicó Ciel—, como hace tía Ann.

¿_Tía Ann_?, ¿se referiría a lady Barnett, aunque también conocida por el título de_ Madame Red_, la hermana de la condesa Phantomhive? Había escuchado que se dedicaba a la medicina. Seguramente el pequeño se estaba refiriendo a ella.

—¿De veras?

—¡Sí! Tía Ann es médico, ¿sabe usted? —señaló Ciel, orgulloso—. Ha sanado a muchos pacientes del Royal London Hospital. Mamá dice que es la mejor médico que puede haber en toda Inglaterra. Eso me gustaría a mí, ser conde y médico a la vez.

Minutos más tarde el calesín había llegado a recoger a Sarah Wright. Cuando se despidió de los condes y los gemelos, el cochero cerró su puerta. Pasada la media hora y estando a mitad de camino rumbo a Londres, Sarah se acomodó mejor en su asiento, tomando una posición más agradable para su espalda, y rodeó con su mano derecha el crucifijo que colgaba del rosario que llevaba en torno a su cuello.

Desprevenida, sintió cómo un ramalazo de calor tan fuerte le sobrevino en la mano con la que empuñaba la cruz. Soltó la cruz con suma violencia, la piel de la palma de su mano se había quedado prácticamente adherida a la cruz, dejándola en carne viva. Sarah quedó paralizada tras proferir un primer grito de horror que viajó como un rayo en medio de aquella nevada noche.

El cochero hizo frenar el paso de los caballos y corrió a abrir la puerta del calesín en un intento por socorrer a la novicia.

Dentro la halló con el brazo extendido hacia delante, observando histérica su mano derecha. El cochero haciendo lo mismo, contempló el motivo de interés que tenía ella en dicha mano.

Marcada a fuego en su mano, como quien imprime un sello en cera caliente, tenía la marca de la cruz cristiana, de la cual brotaba espesos chorros de sangre.

Lo que no sabía el cochero y que ni siquiera la propia Sarah sabía era que esa había sido la mano con que ella había acariciado el imponente perro de los Phantomhive. Estaba sufriendo los primeros síntomas de posesión demoníaca.

Un demonio la reclamaba.

De entre la cortina de copos nevados y las tenebrosas siluetas de los árboles un ser aguardaba desde una rama.

—Sarah... —pronunció con fervor como quien evoca una plegaria, en un marcado acento hebreo.

El ser oscuro bajó del árbol de un ágil salto; el hielo se derritió hasta evaporarse bajo sus pies. De sus ojos felinos teñidos en un vibrante tono rojizo emergieron varias lágrimas. Con las garras temblorosas, se limpió las lágrimas según esbozaba una sonrisa delirante. El dolor seguía vivo dentro de él a pesar del devenir de los siglos. Este dolor como un castigo lo acompañaría hasta el final, él lo sabía perfectamente.

—Sarah...

Luego, caminó a paso lento en dirección al calesín situado a un puñado de metros. Los aullidos de dolor proferidos por la joven novicia se hacían más y más perceptibles según se aproximaba.

Se relamió los labios al tiempo que dibujaba una remarcada sonrisa; su boca se extendió y sus afilados colmillos quedaron visibles.

Aquella noche comería bastante bien.

**†††† † ††††**

* * *

Saludos. Como siempre, perdonad el enorme espacio de tiempo que me tomo para subir los capítulos de este fic. Decir simplemente que he tenido unos meses moviditos. Después de este capítulo espero haber sacado de la mente a algunos de vosotros una pregunta:

¿No es extraño que en un manga donde aparecen una infinidad de personajes y seres, solo Yana Toboso se limite a presentarnos a un único demonio?

Es extraño, al menos para mí, el hecho de ver la representación demoníaca en únicamente la imagen de Sebastian. No sé qué hará Yana al respecto, pero tengo la vaga idea de que pronto nos presentará a otro demonio en el manga. Un demonio, claro está, mucho más poderoso que nuestro Sebas. Y si rizamos el rizo, uno que va a reclamar el alma de "Ciel" por derechos de contrato anteriores a los de Sebastian. Pienso, además, que es raro el mutismo con que se nos representa el personaje de Undertaker. Creo que la presencia de un demonio ha hecho que Undertaker no pudiera implicarse de manera más implícita en la vida de los Phantomhive. Todos estos son suposiciones, así que el fic se separará a partir de aquí del canon de la historia porque, claro está, no soy adivina y he tenido que ir improvisando e hilvanando todas esas teorías en un intento de encontrarles una explicación.

¿Por qué he escogido al demonio Asmodeus? En primer lugar, porque aparte de ser uno de los demonios más importantes citados en fuentes escritas, es el demonio que, como he contado en el capítulo, entrega _anillos_ a sus _contratistas_ (los que lo invocan), un tema que se reitera en la mayoría de los libros que he consultado. También me pareció acertadísimo al ser un demonio de carácter vengativo, pero que cuenta también con una historia propia, a diferencia de otros demonios. Una romántica, nada más y nada menos. Para ello, he tenido que echar mano de un OC, un personaje inventado.

En definitiva, espero que el resultado haya sido el adecuado. Ah, y disculpad si encontráis algún fallo. Intentaré revisarlo un par de veces más; por si alguien no lo sabe, el español no es mi idioma materno, y aún me cuesta un mundo tener un capítulo que esté corregido al cien por cien.

Cualquier comentario será bienvenido^^. Un cordial saludo y, como siempre, gracias por leer.

Silenciosa.

_Jueves, 21 de mayo de 2015._


End file.
